


Medicine

by Origani



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, KINKKKKK, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Slow Build, Switching, They aren't gonna be like 'I love u' in the first chapter, degradation kink, it's more of a they fool around together and realize type beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origani/pseuds/Origani
Summary: In which Dream Team moves in together, causing unknown feelings to stir.MEDICINE by Harry Styles (Preformed by Sunny Tiscareño)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 430





	1. Got Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls do not reupload this to any other fanfic website, like wattpad
> 
> also this is in no way meant to represent Clay/Dream and George's real relationship, just a take on their personalities and the way that they interact with one another. If either of the cc's expresses any uncomfiness with this I will not hesitate to take it down.

_George_

I looked at the brick house, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. It was a tiny two story house; and when I say tiny I mean thin, but tall. The brick was a burgundy color, which stood out against the unkempt mess of green out front. I pulled my suitcase up the stone steps and knocked nervously. _What if he decides I’m not a good roommate?_ I thought, my mind going wild. I heard chatter from inside. 

“Coming!” The door swung open and revealed Sapnap. “George!” He stepped out and wrapped his arms around me. I followed suit, laughing as he clapped the back of my shoulders. 

“Did I hear George?” I heard an oh-so-familiar voice shout from inside. Sap pulled away and Dream came running out, practically jumping on me. He tackled me in a large hug, his laughter making me grin. There was something about Dream’s laughter that was so contagious--it just made you want to smile. “How was your flight?”

“Long.” I scratched the back of my head. They both laughed and we all walked inside.

“Welcome to Dreamland, Gogy.” Sapnap gestured to the house. I looked around, smiling fondly. “We’re still working out the name--because not everything needs to be about this motherfucker, _but_ , this is our new humble abode.”

“Upstairs are the first four bedrooms--I figured three will be actual bedrooms and then the other will be one stream room. And then there is an office space downstairs, which can be another stream room. And For the third stream room--”

“I’m fine with setting up in my bedroom, you know.” George cut in, shaking his head at Dream. 

“Well, then, do that.” Dream crossed his arms. “We were gonna set you up at the kitchen table anyways.” I punched his arm playfully and laughed. We’d met up once before, but only for a single weekend. It was chaotic, but it was fun. And now I was moving in with them. 

“So, where’s all your stuff? Like your computer, your chair, and your bed?” Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and I rolled my eyes.

“None of my things are getting here until tomorrow, apparently. I got the phone call about it while I hailed a taxicab at the airport.” I replied. “So, no celebratory stream tonight.” 

“That’s fine, you and I get to drink up while Nicky watches and suffers in underage silence.” Dream rested his arm on the top of my head. “Jesus--you are shorter than I remembered.” I shoved him off of me.

“I will literally kill you, Dream.” He wheezed at my attempt to be intimidating. 

“You just--you can’t look all mean from all the way down there, George.” Dream pointed out. “Sapnap, get a load of this!”

“I’m moving out.” I pulled my suitcase back towards the door and Dream scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder like I was nothing. “Wha--Dream!” Sapnap and Dream bellowed with laughter, the empty house causing their laughs to bounce back loudly. I smacked my palms on Dream’s muscular back. 

“Ow! You’re slapping me--” Dream said in between his bouts of laughter. He put me on the ground and I glared at him, my face red. I was angry, but it was also funny. So I was trying not to laugh. Especially since both of them sounded hilarious when they laughed.

“I’m going to my room.” I deadpanned, walking up the stairs. I stood at the end of the hallway, before walking back down and looking at them. “Which room is mine?”

“Second door on the right.” Sapnap replied, biting back a laugh. As soon as I went back upstairs they both began laughing again. I shut the door behind me and stared at the empty room. What the _fuck_ was I supposed to do while I pouted. I set my suitcase down and sat down against one of the bare walls, pulling my phone out. I opened twitter and composed a tweet. 

**_George_ ** _@GeorgeNotFound_

literally do not share a living space with @Dream or @sapnap; i’m being _bullied_

I hit send and tossed my phone aside. It was a bit dramatic, but I guess it was a good way to confirm everyone’s suspicions. For the past month, or so, the whole ‘fandom’ was under the impression I was moving to the U.S. once the borders opened. They were right, of course, but still. The devil may work hard, but the MCYT fandom works harder. 

“George!” I heard George shout. “Nick is going to grab some grub--you want anything specific?”

“I want you to shut the fuck up!” I replied. “And pizza, please!” I added, realizing that I was actually hungry. I left my room, walking downstairs and seeing Dream laying on the couch--which was the only piece of furniture in the house at the moment. 

“So the piss baby princess finally leaves his room.” Dream joked, not moving from his spot. “You realized how much you loved me, hmm?”

“You’re impossible.” I shook my head, sitting next to him. He looked up at me. His eyes were green--the same shade of green as the grass and vines from outside; it was a beautiful dark sage color that could technically be classified as hazel, but the green was more overwhelming than the bits of brown. I exhaled shakily, breaking eye contact. “What’re we drinking tonight?”

“I’m thinking vodka redbulls--or you can just stick with beer if you’re a lightweight.” I scoffed.

“If I’m a--I’m older than you, dickhead. If anything _you’re_ the lightweight, Dream. I walked so you could run, little baby.” I taunted. He sat up, cocking his head at a daunting angle. He smirked. 

“You may be older than me, but you’re like half my size--if anything _you’re_ the little baby, George.” He replied. Dream raked his hand through his hair, his body turned towards mine. “I bet I could literally wrestle you to the ground if I wanted--”

“Yeah, let’s not--” I laughed, standing up. 

“Why? You scared to lose, _baby_?” He teased. I turned and looked at him, with a look of comical confusion. Dream and I would always platonically flirt like this--it was a ‘fan-favorite’ apparently. But here, in person, it felt entirely different. 

“I never lose, Dream. I just don’t want to hurt your over inflated ego.” I retorted. That was my witty comeback, I always had one. It combatted his cheesy flirting style easily. He wheezed, slapping his hand on his knee before standing up. “I think you just want an excuse to be on top of me.” We both were in shock. I couldn’t believe those words came from _my_ mouth. Dream’s face lit up--he must’ve taken it as a green light to continue with his little _game_.

“And so what if I did, George?” He recovered, walking closer to me. He grabbed my wrists and spun us both around with such force. We both landed on the couch with a thud. Dream’s body was hovering above mine, and I was breathing heavily. “Overpowered. _Easily_.” He whispered, his breath fanning across my face. I heard the door open and I shoved Dream off of me. He scrambled up to his feet and I moved to a sitting position.

“You guys--I literally was so lucky. I got three pizzas _and_ a thing of garlic bread for the price of just the three. Isn’t that a bargain?” Sapnap set the pizzas on the counter in the kitchen. “Eat up. If I’m gonna be on mom duty, you both need to eat before getting shitfaced. Though it isn’t totally fair, so I picked up some bud while I was out, too.” I absentmindedly followed Dream to the kitchen, both our faces flushed. I was embarrassed from having him so close to me and from him dominating me so easily. But I think that Dream was embarrassed from getting caught in such a compromising position. “What’d you guys do while I was out?”

“Hmm?” Dream hummed as I choked on a piece of garlic bread. 

“What’d you guys do?” Sapnap repeated, his mouth full of pizza.

“Oh, I was taking a short nap and then George came down just a tiny bit ago.” Dream shrugged. I swallowed the garlic bread and looked up at him. He was staring at me too.

“We really need to get a TV next--so when I’m at class you guys can just watch a movie or something.” Sapnap said absentmindedly. Since he still had college, we’d picked a house in Texas--not too far from where he studied. 

“Sap, you should really not worry about it. I can buy it.” Dream pointed out, taking another bite of his pizza. “You bought the couch--”

“At a liquidation sale for like 70% off!” Sapnap argued. “We agreed to split everything between the three of us--all expenses.”

“Including the pizza?” Dream poked. Sapnap narrowed his eyes, munching on his food quietly. “I know you don’t like it, but I’ll buy the TV _only_ because you bought the couch and dinner for the past week. And once George gets his footing and sets up a damn bank account here, he can buy like a juicer, or something.”

“I’m gonna buy something more useful than a bloody juicer.” I mumbled. 

“Whatever it is, we will all contribute. It is _our_ humble abode. The Humble Abode is a shared expense from here on out, ‘kay, Sap?” Dream said. Sapnap shrugged.

“Yeah, alright.” He groaned. “I hate when you do that stupid ‘I’m in charge’ voice. Sounds dumb.”

“Really?” Dream chomped down on his pizza. “‘Cause your mom was telling me she _really_ liked it--” Sapnap smacked Dream on the back of the head and I laughed. The rest of our dinner consisted of stupid jokes and dumb comebacks like that. It was everything I could’ve asked for. No awkwardness or tension between Dream and I remained after what had happened on the couch. Especially not once the alcohol kicked in. All our inhibitions were lowered; Dream’s after three or four shots and mine after just two. We’d decided beforehand to not get too drunk, and to stop before we couldn’t walk. Dream had five, I think, and I stopped at three. Drinking and I didn’t tend to agree. From the speakers built into the walls--because that was apparently common in newer American houses--Dream and Sapnap took turns playing ‘bangers’ to dance too. 

“Dream!” I shouted, throwing my arms up. He helped me up from the couch before going to switch the song. “Ew, what is this hot garbage?”

“It’s Hollywood Undead!” Dream shouted, beginning to rap along once they started to form coherent sentences. Sapnap hummed along, completely faded on the counter. Dream turned to me, grabbing my arms and grinning madly. “ _When I start drinking, my dick does all my thinking. Hoes want to be seen with me, and I like their big thick titties_.” He laughed, spinning me around.

“ _D-Cups with extra filling_ ,” Sap joined in, staring at his hand with amazement, “ _take it out let me lick it quickly--Calm down it’s just a hickey._ ” Dream continued to spin me around as Sapnap mumbled the words to the song, sometimes getting them correct. I laughed, falling over the edge of the couch. And then we were both in the same position as earlier. Dream was on top of me, his breath fanning across my vodka-flushed skin. His knee was placed between my thighs, gently pushing against my crotch, which made me even more aware of how little space there was between us. Dream looked into my eyes, then down to my mouth. He looked back up at me and I exhaled shakily. “You guys! Why didn’t we invite chicks to the party--I could’ve been getting mad bitches, you know.” Sapnap shouted from the kitchen. I rolled out from underneath Dream and gulped, staring at the blank wall. Sapnap chuckled to himself, continuing to sing the song. I walked over to the corner, trying to hide my red face. _What the_ fuck _was that?_ I thought. I ran my hands through my hair. The alcohol must’ve been messing with my head because I could’ve _swore_ that Dream looked like he wanted to kiss me. And I don’t think I would’ve stopped him. 

“George!” Dream shouted from around the corner. I exhaled, shaking off any remaining feelings before walking back over to him. “It’s your turn to pick a song--Sap said I’m a Spotify Swine.”

“What?”

“I don’t really know--I’m guessin’ it’s like a music hog, but like made to rhyme? He’s close to being greened out, cut him some slack.” Dream’s voice was raspy from the alcohol, and it made my stomach lurch. I grabbed his phone and searched through his playlists, clicking on one of Wilbur’s songs before going to sit down. “Well this isn’t what I’d consider a party song, but I mean--Will’s music is pretty great.” I sat down on the couch, my head spinning. “Whoa, you good, Georgie?”

“Yeah ‘m alright.” I mumbled. Dream turned down the music. “I am, I just needed to sit for a sex--for a sec!” I blushed furiously and Dream laughed. 

“You’ve got sex on your mind, huh? I’ll get you some water.” He disappeared and came back with a glass of water. I took it, drinking it to cover up the creeping blush that was coating my neck and cheeks. A bit of water dripped down my chin and Dream reached up, catching it with his thumb. I froze, the glass of water held in my shaky hand. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” I whispered, not really trusting my voice to come out without cracking under the nerves of Dream being this close. He caressed the side of my face, staring into my eyes all the while. “Dream,” I whispered, “wh-what’re you doing?” He grabbed the cup and set it on the ground, pushing me back on the couch gently before crashing his lips down to mine. My numb brain erupted into flames, signaling so many different things. I knew what I wanted--I wanted this. Dream on top of me, holding me down while we kissed. My hands trailed up under his shirt, and he panted in between kisses, looking into my eyes lustfully. 

“Upstairs.” He whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the couch. We both walked up the stairs and towards his room. I shut the door behind us, my back being slammed against it immediately. Dream lifted me up slightly, my legs automatically wrapping around his lower half while we kissed. I moaned into the kiss, Dream spinning us around from the door and plopping me onto his haphazardly made bed. I was so turned on--I couldn’t hide it nor not admit it. My hard on was straining against my pants almost painfully as Dream rubbed our clothed bodies against one another. 

“Fuck,” I whispered, pushing my head back against the pillows. Dream took that as an invitation to begin kissing down my neck, earning gasps from my mouth. Dream pulled away, pulling his shirt off. I quickly did the same, removing all my clothes in the order he did. _This isn’t happening_ . Dream continued where he left off--kissing down my bare body this time. He got to the base of my hard on, looking up at me through his dark eyelashes. I bit my lip, nodding expectantly. Dream smirked before licking a slow strip up the shaft. I gripped at the sheets, holding back a moan that was just _daring_ to escape. He slowly took me in his mouth, bobbing his head. I couldn’t hold back the helpless sounds that elicited from my mouth. I was a puddle underneath his touch. “F-fuck!” I moaned, clenching my eyes shut and arching my back as I felt myself cumming into Dream’s mouth. He maintained that same cocky eye contact, crawling up to me, kissing me deeply. I moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his large hand around my flaccid dick. With a few pumps, I could feel myself getting turned on all over again. 

“You sound so fucking hot when you’re under my control, George.” He whispered, his breathy voice leaving warmth on the nape of my neck. I bit my lip. I couldn’t believe this was happening. He continued to pump me and I could feel another orgasm riding up, almost as if my first one hadn’t ended. 

“Please, Dream!” I moaned, thrusting into his hand. 

“Please, what?” He pulled away from me, staring into my eyes with that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

“F-fuck!” I clenched my eyes. “Please fuck me, Dream. Fuck,” His smirk seemed to grow, and his eyes darkened. He held up his hand.

“Open your mouth, George.” He whispered. I did as he said, opening my mouth and sticking my tongue out. Dream stuck his fingers in my mouth. I closed my mouth, sucking on them like I would to him, and he pulled them out with a pop. He lowered his hand and prodded at my ass. “Easy goes it,” He whispered, pushing in a finger slowly. It was a bit uncomfortable. He began to move and I felt him find a steady pace before adding a second finger. With that second finger, he spread them apart inside of me and crossed them back and forth. It wasn’t until he curled them upwards until I was filled with the extreme pleasure. 

“Fu-Dream!” I screamed, my hips lifting involuntarily as he hit something inside of me. 

“There it is.” Dream reached over to his temporary nightstand--a cardboard box--and pulled a condom out from under the box. He pulled it on his length and lined up with George. “Tell me if you need or want me to stop, alright?”

“Mhm.” George mumbled, bracing himself for Dream’s length. Dream prodded with his tip before pushing in slowly. 

“Fuck,” Dream grunted, placing his hand on the wall above George. _Fuck, that’s hot_. “Am I good to move?”

“Nngh--yeah.” I managed to say. Dream was filling me up, making it extremely hard to do anything but focus on that. It was painful. Dream moved back out before pushing back in. I groaned, clenching my eyes shut. After another thrust, I began to feel warm all over. “Fuck!” I scratched at Dream’s back. 

“George--fuck.” Dream’s sex face was _beautiful_ . He looked like he was in pure bliss. His eyes were screwed shut--I could tell he was focused on thrusting and keeping himself under control--and his bottom lip was between his teeth. His usually tanned skin was flushed pink, hiding the freckles that dotted his face. I couldn’t believe I had the privilege of seeing him like this--that I was the _reason_ he was like this. 

“I’m--” I didn’t even have time to process my orgasm happening, much less form a sentence over it. I arched my back, wrapping my legs around Dream’s lower back. I pulled him in deeper, moaning loudly. I came all over both our bare stomachs, and a little on his chest. He kept going and I moaned. 

“Fuck,” Dream groaned, pulling out as he finished in the condom. He tossed it in the garbage and laid next to me. I didn’t know what to say. Maybe, ‘hey, glad I finally moved to the states so we could fuck the sexual tension away’ sounded appropriate?’ 

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up.” I whispered. He nodded. I grabbed my clothes, checking the hallway before walking across the hall into the bathroom. _Oh my_ fucking _god._ I looked at myself in the mirror, noting the tiny lovebites on my chest, along with the cum, and my flushed skin. I turned on the shower, hopping in. I used whatever they had in there, quickly washing myself and getting out and running back to my room to get clothes that didn’t smell of alcohol and Dream’s sweat. After switching into pajamas, I walked back into Dream’s bedroom. He wasn’t in there, but the room smelled heavily of sex. The blankets were all tousled, thrown on the floor and I could see the indentation of where my head had been practically buried while Dream fucked me into the mattress. I blushed, shutting the door, and heading back downstairs. The music was still playing faintly, and I saw that Sapnap was passed out on the counter with his arm draping over the edge dramatically. _Oh my god, Sapnap_ . I walked over and waved my hand in front of his eyes. No reaction. “Sap. Nick.” I shook him gently. He snorted, but didn’t wake up. _So he didn’t hear me getting absolutely railed upstairs_. I heard the shower from the second bathroom running down the hall. That must be where Dream went. I picked up the kitchen, cleaning the spilled mess of alcohol and redbull mixers as well as any of Sapnaps cones he left lying around. I thought about moving Sap to the couch, but then where would I sleep? 

“You didn’t have to clean up.” Dream spoke from behind me. I jumped, spinning around. He leaned against the wall looking over at me with a kind smile, much differently from his sexy-smirk. 

“Well, like you said, we all have to contribute to our Humble Abode.” I replied, shoving a red cup into the garbage can. “Should we move him to his bed?”

“Or to the couch? I don’t think getting a greened out Sap upstairs is possible.” Dream pointed out. 

“I’m sleeping on the couch.” I pointed out. Dream blinked at me slowly. “What?”

“We literally just had sex, I think that you should sleep in my bed.” Dream replied. My eyes went wide and I looked over at Sapnap worriedly. “He’s _out_ , George. Like so far gone--on a whole ‘nother planet. And besides, I usually cuddle after sex anyways.” Again with the bluntness. I blushed, cramming the rest of the trash in the bin. 

“Let’s just get Sap to the couch.” I grumbled. He grinned, helping me pull Sapnap off the counter. “That’s right, here we go, Nick.” I laid him down. “Do we have any spare blankets?”

“What is this, a fucking Hampton Inn? No, we don’t have any spare blankets.” Dream scoffed. “He’ll be fine. If he gets cold he can come snuggle with you and me, Georgie.”

“Shut up.” And we were back to that stupid joking flirty shit. I walked up the stairs, walking into Dream’s room. He followed, letting out a low whistle. 

“I really did a number on you--look you threw everything off my bed.” Dream joked. I turned bright red. “I’m messing with you!” He laughed, wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my head. “God, you’re so easy to piss off, you know? It’s cute. Now let’s cuddle, I’m tired.” Dream jumped into bed. I rolled my eyes and got into the bed next to him. He put one arm around me. 

“No. I get to be the big spoon.” I said sternly. Dream laughed, rolling over. I put my arm around him, our legs intertwining. I closed my eyes, my head resting against his back, listening to his heart beat rhythmically as I fell asleep.


	2. Now I'm Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George discuss the house party incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning lol

_Dream_

I could feel the warmth radiating from behind me still when I woke up. A person holding me closely and whose breathing was in sync with mine. I rolled over slowly, the events from last night all but a blur. Whenever I got drunk, I rarely forgot things--I’d actually remember everything in excruciating detail. It did come in clutch, in cases of last night, but other times it was a real pain. George was still fast asleep. I guess that’s what jet lag and being railed into the bed will do to a person. I rolled out of his arms and left the room as quietly as possibly, tiptoeing downstairs. Sapnap was no longer on the couch, meaning he was up and moving as well. I could smell coffee, thankfully, and burnt bread. I walked into the kitchen, frowning at Sap.

“You burnt the waffles didn’t you?”

“Those little bastards get stuck in the fucking toaster.” Sapnap replied angrily, gesturing to the box of Eggos on the counter. “I’m just gonna grab something on the way to class.”

“You’re not gonna skip?” I asked, surprised since just last night he was completely out of it.

“No?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “I’ve gone to class after some of my worst nights of being crossfaded --I think I can manage after a barely crazy night of being greened out.” 

“Sorry, didn’t know you were so cool, Mr. Sap.” I put my hands up defensively, pouring the lukewarm coffee he’d made into a red solo cup. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Like an hour or so. Been through a pot and a half of that shitty coffee and I still feel like I’ve been drug through hell and back.” Sap groaned. “And you guys just threw me on the couch last night? Where did George sleep?”

“He crashed in my bed.” I told him, sipping my coffee cautiously. “We wanted to take you upstairs but you were so fucking faded I didn’t wanna risk dropping you.”

“Thanks for the concern.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys from the counter. “I’m gonna jet--don’t forget that Gogy’s things are coming in today, so if that British bitch is still sleeping you’ll be hauling it all yourself.” He shut the door behind him and I sighed. So, last night, I fucked George. Well, first I gave him head, and then I fucked George. I raked my hand through my hair and groaned. _Fuck. Fuck._ As good as it may have been, this was _not_ good. 

“What the fuck do I do now?” I whispered to myself, downing the rest of the god-awful coffee. I walked back upstairs, peeking in. George was still passed out. I grabbed my phone from my ‘nightstand’ and walked back out, shutting the door behind me. I sat on the couch, pulling up Twitter. So far, nothing was really catching my eye. Besides the fact that we were trending, again. 

_Trending in the United States_ _  
_ **The Dream Team Crib**   
_18k tweets_

I shook my head, going through and liking some. I laughed at a few of the jokes they made about the fanfictions about me and George, especially considering...but they were still funny nonetheless. After a _long_ while of scrolling, I only found myself disturbed when someone knocked on my door. _The movers_. I quickly ran to the door and looked through the window before opening. 

“Hey,” I said, welcomingly, “you’re the movers?”

“For George?” They confirmed.

“Yes. That’s my roommate.” I nodded. They began to move everything from the truck inside the house. Surprisingly, George had brought a lot. He’d brought more than he needed to fill his bedroom, that was for sure.

“Where do you want the bed frame?” One of the movers asked, one end of the bed frame resting on his shoulders. 

“Upstairs second door on the right. Someone’s sleeping still, so if there’s any way you could be as quiet as possible, I would really appreciate it.” I informed them, smiling softly. I didn’t want George to wake up to them knocking around upstairs--that’d be the worst way to wake up. They nodded and began to move the bed frame. The other two movers followed suit with other bedroom related furniture--George’s dresser, nightstand, and a large box that said: **CLOSET THINGS**. I began to help out, grabbing the long box that contained the parts for George’s desk. 

“Alright, I think everything else is small enough for a one man carry--you’ve got it?” One of the movers asked. I nodded, doing a handshake with them. 

“Yeah, thanks man.” They all left downstairs, leaving me alone in George’s room. I began to set up his table, screwing together the parts and pieces like the instructions said. I don’t know how he did this back in England, but it was extremely difficult to get the damn pieces to line up. I finally did it, after an hour of fighting with every piece. I set the table up, sitting on it with all my weight to make sure it was stable. “Sick.” I whispered to myself, grinning. I went back downstairs and grabbed the boxes of his PC and gaming stuff, plugging some things in. I wanted to play with George when he woke up. _If he even wants to talk to you after last night_ . I rolled my eyes. Of course he would. Why wouldn’t he? We were both drunk and horny. And both of us were there for each other out of convenience, right? After setting up his PC and monitors, I left everything else in a box for him to set up the way he liked it. I moved over to his bed. I needed to get the mattress from downstairs and put it on the bed, then make the bed, and _then_ I could move the furniture to the walls. Just so George could have some room to organize. I went back downstairs and grabbed the end of the mattress, pulling it towards the stairs. _Fuck._ I mentally groaned. This would be harder than I imagined. I pulled it up, one step at a time. Each time, the pit in my stomach grew heavier and heavier. _What if George is disgusted by what you two did?_ I shook my head, powering the mattress up the last two steps and pulling it towards his room. Once the mattress was on his bed, I walked over to the storage boxes that they’d brought upstairs that were marked **BED** or **BEDROOM** . I opened them until I came across his bedspreads. Just as I imagined--blue sheets. I rolled my eyes, making George’s bed for him. _What if George wants to pack up and leave?_ My heart dropped to my stomach and I exhaled. Why was I doing this to myself? I didn’t _like_ George like that. And he didn’t like me. It was a matter of convenience. And we’re friends, so why can’t friends help friends out like that? I finished making his bed, the blankets and pillows nicely placed. I quickly scooted the dresser to the corner by his closet, as well as putting the nightstand to the right of his bed, since that’s the side he slept on last night. I heard his door creak open. I spun around, seeing George standing there. 

“Cl--Dream, what are you _doing_?” 

“Oh my god, did I wake you up?” I asked, my eyes going wide. The pit in my stomach continued to knot up. George just stared at me blankly. “Was I being too loud?”

“Dream you didn’t have to do this.” He told me, looking around his room. 

“Well, no, but what else was I going to do?” I scratched the back of my neck nervously. He still hadn’t said anything about last night. What if _he_ didn’t remember? “I didn’t know how you liked your gaming station set up, so I kinda just did the basics. And same thing with your closet. I don’t know if you’re like a, uh, weirdo and separate everything alphabetically or something.”

“Thank you.” George scoffed, smiling. I gulped, smiling back. Still nothing about last night. “Can we talk?” There it is. My stomach dropped. I nodded and he moved to sit down on the bed. I stood next to him awkwardly. “You can sit, Dream.” 

“Oh, okay.” I sat down next to him. I was hyper-aware of the way I was sitting next to him, trying to shrink myself down to his height. I didn’t mean to, but I just want to be the same as George, I guess, when we were talking. 

“Last night,” He began slowly, _he hates me, I just know it_ , “was good.” I was taken aback. I tried to keep my face neutral. For George’s sake. “If, um, you’re okay with it, I think that us doing that is a good thing.” 

“Oh?” I managed to choke out. I could _not_ believe the words I was hearing.

“We’re both very single, we both have _needs_ , and since we’re friends it won’t be weird, right?” George looked over at me finally. I nodded slowly. 

“Yeah, no, you’re right.” I agreed. “I actually thought of the same thing, when I was cleaning.” 

“So, do you want to try this friends with benefits type of thing?” George asked, blushing furiously as the words came from his mouth. 

“Yeah.” I nodded, trying to not sound eager. I _really_ enjoyed the night before, and didn’t know how to deal with that thought. But now? With this coming into play, it was like the perfect time for me to figure it out. “What do we do about Nick, though?”

“We are _not_ telling Sap.” George told me. “Absolutely not ever.” 

“Alright, fair enough.” I laughed. Back to normal. Not awkward. That’s good. “And when we stream--”

“It’ll be good--we’ll be perfectly normal all times except for when we, um,” George paused awkwardly,”

“Need a release?” I offered. He nodded.

“Yeah.” George agreed. “Need a release.”

\--

“Just shoot the fucking spider, George!” I shouted into my mic. I could hear George scream both in real time and over my headphones. I wheezed as he fell backwards off the cliff, his inventory splashing out on the cobblestone. “You’re such an idiot--why didn’t you just shoot?”

“Dream, I do not need you _patronizing_ me right now!” George shouted back angrily. “I literally just lost a whole stack of gapples to that stupid spider!” I turned my Minecraft avatar around to see George’s unarmored body running back to get his items, causing me to wheeze again. I had his stream pulled up in another tab, so I drug it to my second monitor, watching as his face became more determined to get his items. I followed him to the cliff, watching as he began to build down. 

“Hey George,” I said teasingly. His character looked up. I hit him once with my enchanted sword, sending him down the cliff again. 

“Dream!” George screamed. I laughed, smacking my hand on my desk. His face turned to one of pure anger. “I literally am going to kill you, you sick bastard.” 

“You’re literally armorless and weaponless, George. And you said it yourself--all your gapples are on the side of this cliff.” 

“I literally hate you.” George mumbled. I smirked, taking that as my shot to dig at him. 

“That’s not what you were saying the other night.” I watched as his face went bright red as well as his chat erupting in a flurry of comments saying ‘DNF’ or ‘DREAMNOTFOUND CONFIRMEDDDD.’

“Oh my _GOD,_ Dream!” George shouted, muting me. “You’ve lost speaking privileges. We had a house party, just the three of us, and I admitted my love for Sapnap _and_ Dream apparently.” George lied smoothly. He couldn’t hide that blush on his cheeks, though. I bit back the smile I could feel playing my lips as I went to type in chat,

**Dreamwastaken** : I meant when we cuddled, George ;)

I hit send, causing another panic in the chat. George got closer to his screen to see what everyone was freaking out about, his face turning redder when he saw my comment.

“Dream--I will literally ban you. Moderators can ban him from commenting on this stream, oh my god.” George flushed, smiling fondly. I hoped he was thinking about the memory of us in bed, though it wasn’t likely. I was in fact banned from chat. So then I hit up donations. 

**Dreamwastaken** donated $1   
Pls pay attention to me George I’m bored

“Oh my--you are relentless. I’m sorry chat that he is being such a weirdo.” George smiled. “But as his only roommate here, since Sapnap is at school, I feel obligated to make sure that Dream isn’t going to die of boredom so I’m going to go ahead and start a raid onnnn--on Bad! Bad Boy Halo is live, so go raid BBH with a GeorgeNotFound raid and yeah see you later.” George ended his steam and I exited the window before being transported to the next stream. A couple minutes later, George walked in with his arms crossed. 

“Hi,” I said.

“I literally _cannot_ believe you.” George replied, still standing in the doorway in a semi-threatening stance.

“What?” I feigned innocence, leaning back in my chair and gazing at him lazily. George was wearing one of _my_ merch hoodies--and it looked like he got the size too big, but it made my stomach lurch for some reason. He also still had on his pajama pants, which looked near comical because of how tiny he was. “You can’t handle a joke?”

“That wasn’t a joke you were telling the truth!” George turned pink again, making my smirk grow. 

“They didn’t think it was the truth until your voice started to do that little panicky whiny bitch thing-- _Dream, oh Dream, don’t make fun of me_.” I mocked him and he narrowed his eyes at me. “Just laugh it off--like I do!”

“Like you do? I bet if I were to say _half_ the things you said to me you’d be speechless.” George retorted.

“Go for it.” I replied.

“Well it doesn’t work if you know it’s happening.” George mumbled.

“Mhm, sure thing, George.” I stood up, walking over to him. I put one hand on the frame above him, keeping a tiny distance between our bodies. I dipped my head down to his level, just so I could look into his eyes and feel his jagged breathing against my face. 

“Dream,” George whispered, his brown eyes widening with surprise at how close we were.

“I bet you’d like me to touch you, hm?” I whispered. George didn’t move an inch. “To make you a moaning mess like the other night?” George’s eyes were quivering--I could tell he wanted to say so much, but no words came out. I was a bit nervous that I was going a bit too far with the intimidating persona I was using to try and turn George on, but he seemed to really be into it. 

“Yes, Dream. I want that.” He whispered finally. “I want you--I want a release.” His words were barely audible, but I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. His head cracked against the doorframe gently, earning a slight groan from the older boy. I pulled him into my room, without breaking the kiss, kicking the door shut behind us. I pinned him against the wall behind the door, sucking on his bottom lip. “Fuck,” George whispered as I moved my suck down his jaw. As we moved towards the bed, I pulled off my shirt and George removed his hoodie. George pushed me to the bed this time, crawling on top of me and resuming our kiss. He began to palm me through my shorts, making me moan into his mouth. 

“George,” I moaned, letting him go down and unzip my pants, “fuck.” I was already straining against my boxers just from the short interaction we’d had. It was a bit embarrassing how little George had to do to turn me on, but I don’t think he minded. I watched as George slowly pumped my length with his hand, sending electricity through my body with each stroke. “Mmm.” I hummed in pleasure.

“You like that?” George bent down, licking the head with his tongue so gently while his hand continued pumping. I groaned, my hips involuntarily thrusting into him. “Someone’s eager.” George smirked before taking my cock in his mouth. I bit my lip and let out a guttural groan as a new wave of pleasure rushed over me. 

“F-fuck!” I stammered. I could feel my face heating up. I couldn’t believe George, of all people, was making me feel this way. I was getting higher and higher off the feeling of him touching me until I couldn’t possibly hold any more pleasure. “I’m gonna cum.” I quickly said before exploding into George’s mouth. I let out a string of expletives, mainly consisting of _fuck_ and _fuck me_ , as George sucked me clean and dry. He pulled off of me with a pop and wiped his mouth, a grin playing on his lips. “What’re you smiling at?”

“You were so sure you were gonna be the one in charge, and look at that--I made you cum first.” George looked proud of himself. I blushed. 

“It’s not a contest.” I hurriedly said, embarrassed that I had been so much talk just for George to switch it up on me and take charge. _I should’ve known,_ I thought, _he did insist on being the big spoon after all_. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re not all big and bad as you say you are.” George tossed me my boxers. “It’s okay to admit that you like to be the one _being_ taken charge of, you know.” I rolled over, pinning George to the bed with ease. “Wha-Dream! I was giving a speech!” I leaned down and began to kiss him slowly, rubbing him through his pants. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, George.” I whispered into his ear, kissing down his neck. I felt George shudder underneath me. All I needed to do was get myself back up and ready to actually rail George again--which shouldn’t be too hard considering the sight before me. I pulled down George’s pajama pants and his boxers in one swift go, exposing his hard on to the cold air. I smirked, licking a stripe up the shaft. 

“Fuck, Dream.” George whined. There it was--the whiny noises he made is what caused me the most pleasure. I _loved_ the sound of him crying out my name, especially when I was the cause of it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck--please, faster.” I went even slower. I wanted to hear George moan for more--I got off on it more than he even knew. I felt the blood flow start to circulate in my dick again. Using my free hand, I began to pump myself as I teased George. I was finally hard after another minute of jerking off to the sounds of him whimpering for more. It was bliss. I reached over and grabbed a condom, pulling it on. 

“Are you ready?” George nodded in response to my question. “Remember you can tell me to stop if you want.” He nodded again as I prodded his hole with my swollen tip. I was dizzy with lust; I could barely think straight. All I knew is that I _needed_ George. I pushed in slowly, earning a hiss of pain from George underneath me. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, closing his eyes tightly. I went slowly, trying not to hurt him. It wasn’t my intention to hurt George--I’d actually never hurt George without his express permission. “Keep going.” I moved a little bit, a moan escaping from my lips.

“Fuck, George, you’re so fucking good.” I cursed, slamming my hand against the bare wall above us for stability. George only moaned in response. I began to move at a steady, but slow pace, sure not to make George uncomfortable. 

“Faster.” He groaned. I nodded, quickening my pace. Involuntarily, my free hand began to rest on his throat. I didn’t even notice at first, but George’s moans became cut off and I looked down at him. “Harder!” A wave of heat rushed over me. I tightened my hold around George’s neck, careful not to cut off his air circulation and focusing on the veins, pounding into him at a dangerously fast pace. _I did say I would fuck him until he couldn’t walk_. “Nngh!” George’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came on both of our stomachs. I pulled out of him, not wanting to send him into overstimulation and began to finish myself off. 

“Fuck,” I groaned, clenching my eyes shut. A couple seconds later, I felt my second orgasm ride up and I bit my lip. “Fuck, George!” I came into the condom, my skin dripping with sweat. I got off the bed, tossing the condom in the trash can. George was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. “Are you okay?” I asked. He had a red mark around his throat and I could feel myself turn red. 

“Yeah.” George replied hoarsely. “I just need a second.” I sat on the edge of the bed. Every time, after I had sex I’d always feel guilty about what I said or did. I don’t know why--but it was a terrible feeling. It didn’t matter who it was with, but now that I sat here waiting on George to get up I couldn’t help but wonder if I’d hurt him or gone too far with the choking. Or if I actually went too hard. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, crawling next to him, wrapping my arms around him. George didn’t move out of my arms, which was a good sign. 

“For what?”

“For being too rough.” I mumbled into the top of his head. We were both still very naked, but the cuddling wasn’t anything sexual. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I didn’t think you were too rough.” George replied. I wanted to shake him like a rag doll and be like, ‘I just choked you and fucked you like a sex doll, what is rougher?’ but I kept my words to myself. “I liked it.”

“Oh, okay, then.” I replied softly, holding him in my arms. After thirty minutes of cuddling or so, we decided to get up and get cleaned. “Do you need help?” I asked, rushing over to his side. George nodded feebly. I pulled on my boxers, so I didn’t look absolutely pathetic trying to help him to the bathroom. _I guess my statement of fucking him until he couldn’t walk was accurate_. I shook my head, following him as he limped to the bathroom. I felt bad, still, even though George said he liked it. “Do you want me to, um, like make a bath? Or do you like showers?”

“I can do it, Dream, that’s alright.” George was fighting a smile, but I could see the glimmer in his eyes. “Maybe light a candle in your room so it doesn’t stink of sex, though?” I nodded and left George to his bathroom clean up. I went downstairs to clean myself up, taking a quick and cold shower; mainly so I could cool off from what just happened upstairs, but also because I wanted to save the hot water for George. 

An hour later, George finally joined me in my room again. He wore, yet another, oversized hoodie but this time he wore basketball shorts underneath. He stood in my doorway awkwardly, watching me stare at my computer screen.

“Can I help you?” I asked, laughing lightly. He mumbled something inaudibly. “What--George, speak up.”

“I said, I can’t sit down.” He turned red. I bit back a laugh. It was really hard not to make a joke. As George’s friend, I could’ve roasted him in  _ so _ many different ways. But as the person who caused George to not be able to sit down, I felt somewhat  _ bad _ . I paused my game and walked over to him, leading him to my bed. “I tried to sit in my chair and hop on the SMP, but--I  _ literally  _ couldn’t.”

“Just lay with me.” I told him, falling onto my bed. George crawled next to me, wincing as he moved. “I’m sorry.”

“I told you not to be.”

“But you’re hurting, George.” I laughed lightly, trying to not make the situation so serious, even though I felt responsible. “I can’t help but feel bad.”

“I’ll be fine, I just need to take a little bit to, um, heal? I’m not sure.” George mumbled, cozying up against my chest.  _ So that’s why he came in here, _ I couldn’t help but think,  _ he wanted to cuddle _ . I wrapped my arm around him and George didn’t object. 


	3. Up to Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George play around and switch roles.

_George_

It was a little weird at first. I mean, I just slept with my best friend and we both agreed that it was something worth doing over and over again. That isn’t a topic that I could just brush over without a second thought. The first week, nothing happened after the initial _encounter._ It wasn’t until Dream interrupted my stream with his antics that we actually acted on our agreement to be more than _just_ friends. And like I said, it was weird at first. Don’t get me wrong, I liked it. A lot more than I thought I would. But it left me with a weird feeling after the fact. _What if Dream stopped wanting to be my friend after what we did in bed?_ I couldn’t help but worry that what we were doing would not only ruin _our_ friendship, but the mutual friendship with Sapnap and the others too. 

“George!” I flinched at my name being shouted, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

“Sorry! I was zoned out,” I laughed, playing it off. I luckily wasn’t streaming, so no one was around to see the concern creeping up on my face as well as the blush that would find itself dusting my cheeks anytime I thought about Dream. “What’s the game again?”

“It’s called Who’s Your Daddy--were you seriously not paying attention?” Karl laughed. “Better hope George is the daddy so we can win!” Subpoena, Quackity, BBH, and Dream all laughed. 

“You guys are so rude.” I rolled my eyes and we all clicked ready. I was a baby. “Ew what the hell? Can I eat this?” 

“Wait--who’s the daddy?” BBH asked.

“Dream’s the daddy--Daddy Dream!” Sapnap screamed, making my headphones crackle. Karl and Dream wheezed in sync through the Discord call and I sighed, making my character crawl around the house. I’d already eaten a pack of batteries so I was pretty close to death. 

“What the fu--George why is your baby _green?_ ” Dream asked. I laughed evilly, trying to crawl away from him. He picked me up and fed me an apple. 

“That isn’t fair!” I complained. He laughed. 

“I’m playing the game--maybe if you were paying attention you’d understand the rules.” Dream pointed out. I noticed that he knocked over a vase off the counter I crawled over and ate the glass shards. “No! Bad boy, George!” For some reason my stomach lurched. I ate another shard and Dream screamed at me. 

“You can’t catch me now, Daddy Dream!” I laughed, crawling away. Dream went silent as the other boys all cracked up. My baby died and the game ended. “I like this game, let’s play again.” Everyone agreed. We hit replay and started again. This time I was the daddy. 

“George is the daddy!” Quackity cried out, his baby zooming past my character. “I’ve got a fork, I’m going to plug it into the outlet!” 

“No!” I shouted, trying to move my character around. This was hard. The game progressed. All my ‘children’ were dead besides Dream and BBH now. The others had gotten off the call because we weren’t playing another game after this and it was less confusing to have the dead babies off the call. 

“George,” I spun my camera view around. Dream’s character was somewhere near me, I guessed, but I wasn’t sure where. “Are you my daddy?” My eyes went wide. BBH was just laughing. I guess he just thought we were messing around. 

“Where are you, Dream?” I asked, walking around. I’d got quite proficient at playing as the daddy, I’d thought--in the game, I mean. 

“I’m behind you, _daddy._ ” He emphasized the name and it made me blush. 

“You are literally so stupid--what did you eat?” I fed him an apple and the blueish color of the baby went away. 

“And I’m dead!” BBH shouted. “Alright, I’ll talk to you two weirdos later--say bye to my stream!” 

“Bye stream!” Dream and I said in complete sync. BBH disconnected from the call. I looked back at the screen. Dream’s character was missing again. 

“Dammit.” I mumbled. 

“You didn’t answer me earlier.” Dream pointed out. 

“About what?”

“When I asked if you were my daddy?” I blushed even harder. I couldn’t even _imagine_ Dream saying that to me. But here we were. And it wasn’t that ‘we live across the world from one another’ type of tension--he was right across the hall from me. I decided to go along with it.

“Yeah, I’m your daddy.” I replied smoothly. I guess Dream didn’t really expect me to say that as easily as I did. Claiming the name ‘daddy’ in our _strange_ relationship seemed like something Dream would do, but I kind of liked the idea of being in charge. “Cat got your tongue, Dreamy?” 

“Wha--no.” Dream scoffed. “I was just winning, that’s all.” The game ended and I scoffed. I closed out of the tab. He disconnected from the Discord call and I sighed, bringing my headphones around my neck. That was intense. The game, the talk, Dream. All of it. My door swung open. Dream stood there expectantly. 

“What?” He walked in, shutting the door behind him. I noticed he held something in his hand. “What’cha got there?” 

“I feel comfortable enough with you and with our little, um, arrangement to kind of _switch_ things up.” Dream scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “If you wanna be the daddy, George, then you can be in charge.” He held the item out. It was lube. A plain, silicone lube; nothing fancy and no name brand. My heart was practically beating out of my chest. I grabbed the lube, tossing it on the bed. Dream and I were inches apart. I didn’t really know where to start. Dream had been the one to engage both times we’d done anything. I’d fooled around a bit last time, but he still started and finished. I looked up at Dream’s pink face, my eyes locked with his. 

“Get on the bed.” I told him. I knew I wasn’t necessarily strong enough to hold Dream down and dominate him like he could to me. But maybe this was something I could make work. Dream scrambled to the bed, laying back and looking over at me. I pulled off my shirt and exhaled the nerves away. _You can’t be nervous going into something like this. Put Dream at ease_. I told myself. I crawled up on the bed, dipping down to his level. Our lips met softly at first before I remembered that I was supposed to be in charge. I deepened the kiss and sucked on Dream’s lower lip, pulling away at the same time. He gasped. “Take off your shirt, Dream.” I told him.

“Okay,” Dream grabbed the hem of his shirt, pausing and looking up at me dangerously through his eyelashes, “ _daddy_.” My heart thumped loudly, sending blood rushing down south. He pulled the shirt over his head and I leaned back down to continue kissing him. With my right hand, I began to palm Dream through his sweatpants. I could barely reach while we kissed, so I began to move my mouth down his neck and towards his torso, leaving tiny hickeys on his chest. “Fuck,” Dream groaned, grinding his hips up against my hand.

“Shh,” I shushed him. “Sapnap is still downstairs, I think.” Dream nodded, biting his lip. God the way he looked made my heart leap--his face was tinted red and was starting to look sweaty, along with the way he bit his lip and furrowed the front ends of his eyebrows, it was so _hot_. I looked away from his face, trying to focus on my hand movements. I pulled down Dream’s sweatpants and boxers silently, looking up at him once more before wrapping my mouth around his length. He was throbbing already, so close to cumming. After a few times of taking Dream to the back of my throat, I could feel him starting to twitch. I pulled away and Dream groaned. 

“Fuck, fuck--why’d you do that?” Dream whined, his voice scratchy but still barely above a whisper.

“Because I want to cum with you--shh.” I told him, touching the tip softly. He groaned, biting his lip to keep quiet. “Good boy.” Dream’s eyes went wide with that comment, and I couldn’t help but smirk. So he liked that? Being called a good boy? _Hmm_. I pulled my own pants down, before grabbing the lube he’d brought. “Did you buy this because you wanted me to fuck you?”

“Wha--n-no.” Dream stammered, raking his fingers through his hair. I could tell he was still trying to get his bearings after being so close to cumming. “I-I got it for both of us. But also because--yes, I want you to fuck me.” I lathered my two fingers with it, prodding at his hole like he did to mine the first night. I slowly pushed in both of the fingers, wanting him to adjust quickly. I curled my fingers around, searching for anything that felt like the bundle of nerves. Dream arched his back, slapping his hands over his mouth. I smirked. 

“That feel good, baby?”

“Yes.” He whispered. “It feels so good, daddy” I hit it once more before pulling my fingers out. I pulled on a condom from under my bed, coating myself with the lube. 

“You’re gonna cum so hard, Dream.” I whispered lowly, pressing myself into him. Dream bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut. I began to move slowly at first, my hand resting on the wall above us like Dream would do. I felt the tip of my dick brush against his prostate, so I glanced down at Dream to see how he was holding up. The look of pure pleasure was painted on Dream’s face--I could’ve come at the sight alone. I quickly covered his mouth with my free hand, focusing on his green eyes which were wide with shock. “Good boy. You’re such a good baby.” I thrusted harder, trying to keep my pace slow. The bed was starting to move too much--I needed to fix my bed to not move or else we could get caught. Dream came quickly. I pulled out because I didn’t want to make him, like, catatonic from hitting the nerves too much. I quickly finished pumping myself, cumming in the condom before throwing it in the trash bin under my desk. I grabbed a towel from my dirty laundry hamper, wiping the bits of cum from my chest and dick and getting redressed. I would shower later, but I was too tired. I handed Dream the towel, letting him wipe off as well. 

“I-I’m gonna shower.” Dream mumbled, pulling his sweats on with nothing underneath. He left me in my room. I wasn’t sure if he was going to come back or not. Dream and I had, like, cuddled the past two times. It was Dream’s thing, I guess, cuddling after sex. And I liked it. I got up and made my bed, tossing all the dirty laundry in the hamper. I lit a candle and sprayed my room so it didn’t smell so much like sweat and sex. 

“Hey, George--” My door opened and Sapnap stood there. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. “--I’m gonna spend the weekend at my parents house, so I won’t be able to stream or join games or anything. I know that really breaks your heart, but I just wanted to remind you and Dream.”

“Oh, he’s showering.” I said absentmindedly. Sapnap blinked twice. The silence was deafening. “I, uh, went to ask if he wanted to play bedwars and he was in the bathroom. I bet that’s why there’s never any hot water.” 

“You’re right. Dream is literally such a fucking princess when it comes to his showers.” Sapnap laughed, forgetting the awkward jump in. “Anyways. I’m leaving, so, see you later. I’ll probably be back Sunday afternoon, or so? I still have class Monday so I’ll be back sometime Sunday. I’ll text you two!” 

“Alright. Have fun.” I waved and Sapnap disappeared downstairs. I heard the door shut and I groaned. I couldn’t believe I almost got caught like that. I grabbed a pair of clothes. I might as well shower now so Dream and I could cuddle after without having to get back up. I began to walk downstairs when the idea hit. The upstairs bathroom was the ‘master’ bath. Although there was no master bedroom, this bathroom had a large shower, a free standing bath, and two sinks, along with a toilet of course. The bath was currently filled with dirty towels, since no one ever used it, but I thought that it was a nice tub. I pushed open the door, catching sight of Dream’s body in the mirror. The shower had glass doors and stone walls, which I thought was the nicest thing. I quietly shut the door and stripped naked. I was nervous. But what for? Dream had seen me naked before. I opened the door and stepped in behind him. 

“What are--George!” Dream shrieked, almost slipping. His hair was laying flat on his head. He was almost comical in the shower. I’d even go as far and say that Dream looked cute. “What are you doing? We could get caught?”

“Sap just left for the weekend.” I told him, stepping under the shower head. “Why waste water?” Dream blushed furiously, turning his back towards me. 

“You are such a little dork.” He mumbled. I laughed, splashing him with water. Dream turned around. “Did you just _splash me_? What are you, two?”

“Possibly. Though we just established, I’m your daddy. And you’re the baby.” Dream blushed again and I scoffed. Was it always this easy to make him blush? 

“Oh my god.” Dream laughed, covering the blush up by wiping his face with the water. I watched the way that the water trickled down his biceps and down the rest of his body. I couldn’t help my eyes from trailing all the way down. “My eyes are up here, George.” Dream teased. It was _my_ turn to blush. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shampoo, washing my hair. The shower was just that. We washed. I wanted to go first, because I liked the boiling hot temperature, whereas Dream preferred it to be lukewarm. “Your skin is literally bright red.”

“It feels so good.” I told him, rinsing my hair of the conditioner. He laughed. I shook my hair of any remaining droplets, looking up at him. Dream was actually nice to look at. I’d noticed it awhile back, probably a year or two ago, but I really saw it when we met in person after the Quarantine first lifted. He’s just so effortlessly handsome. 

“What are you looking at me for?”

“I’m not.” I lied, turning the heat down for him. Dream and I switched places and I watched him finished washing his hair and body. 

“You so were. Were you admiring my totally hot bod?” He winked and I blushed, trying to force a laugh out. 

“I was looking at your, um, eyes.” Eyes? _EYES REALLY GEORGE?_

“My eyes? Go on.” Dream hummed, rinsing all the soap off. 

“Well, they’re green.” I pointed out. He chuckled. “But like a nice sage green, the kind that reminds me of, like, a field of clovers or something. They’re so captivating sometimes I actually get lost--ironically your eyes are dreamy, Dream.” I laughed. Dream gulped and just stared at me. My heart fell. He lunged forward, smashing his lips against mine with a fervor I’d never experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put it in the first chapter, but i'll say it again, i accidentally forgot that gogy was red-green colourblind and made him describe the eyes in such detail so...in this story just ignore those details lol my bad


	4. Feeling it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes to some conclusions.

_Dream_

I pulled away from George, going right back under the stream of water. My heart was pounding against my ribcage. That kiss was different. I don’t know if he felt it too. But it felt so much different than the sex fueled make out sessions we’d had before. Neither of us said anything else after the kiss. Once I finished rinsing, we both dried off and returned to George’s room, laying on his bed. 

“You know since Sapnap isn’t here we could go watch a movie and do our post-seggsy-time cuddle on the couch?” George offered. I bit back a smile at the way his accent sounded on the word sexy. 

“Yeah, alright.” I nodded. George and I got _back_ up and went downstairs.

“I’m the big spoon--I call it!” George shouted, jumping over the back of the couch and taking a seat against one of the arms of the couch. I rolled my eyes, curling up next to him and resting my head against George’s chest. I could hear his heartbeat thumping steadily. _How could he be so calm with me on his chest like this?_ I knew that if it was the other way around my mind would be reeling. Hell, my mind _was_ reeling. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t really have a preference.” I mumbled, my eyelids growing heavy already. George put on some movie about wizards and I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as I fell asleep.

\--

The living room was _freezing_. I didn’t know Texas could actually get cold, but here we were. I woke up curled so closely to George, the two of us were sharing a couch cushion. If it wasn’t for the immediate blush that crept up my entire body, I would’ve froze to death. I’ll be the first to admit it. I think I have a crush on George. I wasn’t sure. Not 100%, at least. It could’ve just been the association of sex, or something, with the specific person of George. But anytime I even thought about George, my stomach felt like it was on fire. I was 22 now--I was old enough to not get crushes, I would’ve thought. But here we were: George still passed out on the couch while I made Eggo waffles for breakfast. I’d connected my phone to the speakers and was playing some music softly, just to keep my mind from wandering, but any time my eyes would glance over at the sleeping man--I would feel like I was a schoolboy falling head over heels. It was ridiculous. 

“Stupid eye compliment.” I grumbled to myself, sort of angry that George had even thought to compliment me. Who does he think he is? My boyfriend? The thought of that made my heart swell. The smell of burnt bread pulled me out of my own head. _The Eggos_. I grabbed a fork, careful to pull them out so I didn’t accidentally electrocute myself. They were a little on the darker side, but they weren’t terrible burnt. I shrugged and coated each waffle with peanut butter, walking over to George. I nudged him until he sat up.

“What?” 

“Breakfast.” I handed him the plate. 

“Eggos with peanut butter?” George asked disdainfully. 

“It’s the best thing, I promise.” I smiled, peanut butter definitely stuck in my teeth. I sat down next to him, finishing my breakfast as George got started on his. “What do you wanna do today?”

“Probably stream at some point--since it’s our job.” George retorted. 

“What do you wanna stream?”

“Mmm, I don’t know. What’re you feeling?” George turned to me. I exhaled, pushing down all my thoughts from earlier. 

“I’m thinking either manhunt or bedwars--I’m in the mood for murder.” I deadpanned, resting my head back on the couch. 

“Somebody didn’t sleep well.” George mumbled, laughing quietly to himself.

“It was like thirty degrees--were you not cold?” I asked, appalled at his ability to laugh.

“I like it cold when I sleep. And you’re like a little heater anyways, so even if I were to get cold, you’d warm me right up.” He shrugged. “I’m down for either of those games. See if anyone else wants to join. If Purpled is playing today then we’ll do bedwars, for sure.” 

“Alright.” I stayed quiet after that. My thoughts were too all-consuming to even let me think on my own. _I_ was the one who first thought about being friends and having sex without repercussions--even before George had brought it up. So why was I now feeling these things about it?

“Are you alright?” George asked, looking up at me. There was a brief pause between his question and my response; he probably didn’t think too much of it, but I was just looking for the right thing to say.

“Yeah, I’m good, man.” I chuckled, standing up. “I’m gonna go for a run, I think.”

“It’s literally freezing outside.” George deadpanned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Are you sure you’re okay, Clay?” His voice was concerned and my chest grew tight at the use of my real name. He only used it when things were serious--he and Sapnap both. I nodded, turning away from him. I didn’t want to deal with this right now. I couldn’t. I liked what we had going--I didn’t have to worry about hiding any hookups from the both of them, rather just hiding George from Sapnap. I grabbed a jacket from the back of one of the chairs. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” I pulled it on and opened the door, running out. I realized I didn’t have my phone or my wallet about fifteen minutes into my run. And George was right, it was _freezing_ . I genuinely thought Texas was a big desert but in mid-December--the sky was grey, the wind was bitter, and the air was thick with a cold humidity. _George wants a strictly platonic-sex relationship_ , I kept telling myself, _you can’t let yourself want_ anything _else._ But it was hard not to. I mean, it was like George and I were a match made in heaven. He could handle when I was rough--and he _liked_ it. But he also liked to play around and be rough with me, which I’d only dreamed about. And he was so cute--I’d always known that. Since I first laid eyes on him through that stupid computer screen. We’d been friends for so long, I kind of just pushed those thoughts aside and would ‘platonically flirt’ with him just to make him laugh, but I meant it, I guess, I don’t know. It was confusing. I didn’t think I liked George like _that_ , or at least not until I saw him in person. When we first met up, it was just like one of those scenes in a coming of age movie, I swear. George was in the airport, with one of those headrest pillows dangling around his neck, just looking around for either me or Sapnap. I’d shown him what I’d looked like a year or two after we’d first met, but I had changed a _lot_ at that point--I had a bit of facial hair and my hair was longer, but George spotted me first. He ran--he _literally_ ran--over and jumped into my arms. It was heavenly. But now? With all those thoughts and feelings swirling around, and the fact I was currently in some sort of sex-only agreement with him, it was hard to not find those flames reignited. I circled back to the doorstep of the house, standing there for a moment to catch my breath. I wasn’t sure how long I was gone, or how much I’d run, but my legs were sore and my lungs were hurting. My hand wrapped around the cool door knob twisting. Inside, it smelled like something sweet and there was soft music playing. I closed the door, letting the warmth wrap me up. 

“Dream?” I looked over to the staircase and saw George standing there. He wore one of his stupid oversized hoodies and one of _my_ pairs of basketball shorts. It hurt. He walked down the stairs, walking over to me, examining my face like a mother would. “You were gone for like an hour and a half--I was starting to get worried--” I felt a tear fall down involuntarily. I quickly wiped it away, but not before George could see. “Dr--Clay, what’s wrong?” Those two words made me break down. I, obviously, couldn’t tell him what was wrong, but I cried in his arms for what felt like forever. We both sat on the floor, right by the door, and I just _cried_. He probably thought I was pathetic, but I just couldn’t help it. His wiry arms were wrapped around my body, holding me tightly, and I just couldn’t help it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” I mumbled into his shoulder, hunching over to his height. He nodded. I wiped my wet face dry and exhaled shakily. Should I apologize? Should I say I was sorry for catching feelings for him and not being able to tell him how I felt? “Thank you.” 

“Of course, Clay.” Again with the name. It was painful. I sighed again. “Um, let’s go upstairs, okay?” I shrugged, following him upstairs. He led me to the bathroom and gestured to the bathtub. “I cleaned it out.”

“Why?” I asked. He smiled and turned on the faucet, letting it fill up with steaming water. 

“So we can take baths.” He replied in a ‘duh’ tone. “I think you should relax, so I’m drawing you a bath, stupid.” I stood there awkwardly. 

“Oh, alright.” I watched him as he worked. He’d apparently gone to the store while I was out running, pouring in something called a bath salt and lighting a few candles. It looked too romantic for my current state, but I couldn’t say that. 

“Well, go on.” George gestured to the now milky-water. I nervously stripped down, stepping into the water. It felt _nice_. George’s fingers nimbly trailed down my wet shoulders, kneading into my muscles. “How was your run?”

“It was good.” I replied quietly. I could tell George was struggling to get a good angle from behind the tub. “How was your, um, whatever you were doing?”

“Good. I went shopping, since you and Sapnap never do anything, and then I made cookies.” He hummed. Cookies? Was that what I smelled when I came in? Another couple minutes passed of George struggling to rub ‘the tension away,’ as he had mumbled at some point. 

“Why don’t you just get in? The bath is big enough.” I said quickly, worried that he might not want to or might find it weird since it isn’t ‘sex’ related. George’s movements stopped. 

“Okay.” A weight lifted off my shoulders. Maybe he wasn’t so weirded out by it after all. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched George remove his clothes, walking over and stepping into the water behind me. Some of the water spilled over the edge and we both laughed. “Whoops, guess I’ll have to clean that.”

“I can clean, too, you know.” I pointed out as George resumed his massage. “You don’t have to do everything yourself, I’m sorry if you felt like that.”

“I don’t feel like that. I enjoy it. It’s like a release for any pent up stress.” He replied.

“I thought I was your release.” I responded, trying to make my voice sound flirty like how we would always joke around. He giggled and traced his fingers along my shoulders, making me shiver. 

“You are my release,” He teased, “but it’s kind of like how I caught you setting up my whole bedroom--you were obviously in deep thought, hmm?” I was.

“I was not.” I lied. 

“You so were.” George laughed. “Cleaning is fun for me, I promise.” We sat in silence, the both of us enjoying the warm water. It was honestly a bit too hot for me at first, but now that it’s cooled a bit it was so comfortable and I could feel myself drifting off in George’s arms. “Dream,” My eyes fluttered open at his voice, “you’re starting to prune up.” 

“Ew, George, why did you have to say it like that?” I groaned, hiding my fingers from him. He laughed as I stepped out of the bathtub. “That is so disgusting. _Prune_. Gross.” 

“You are _such_ a drama queen, oh my god.” George shook his head and we both got dressed. “Are you going to stream?”

“Mm, I don’t think so. I’m not really in the mood right now.” I replied. “I might join later if you are, though.” I told him, bending over to clean up the spilt water. George didn’t say anything, just watching me in silence. “What?”

“Nothing.” He hesitated. “I hope you feel better, Dream. Cookies are in the kitchen, if you want them.” George left the bathroom while I finished picking up. I still felt bad for shutting him out the way I did, but I did feel better after he comforted me. But that was what George did best, so I guess I couldn’t really complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda an info dump in Dream's brain, so it's a shorter chapter. ~Hopefully~ the next one will be longer :)


	5. I Mess Around With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has some internal struggle, and the Dream Team has some visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotsa smut in this one

_ George _

I shut my door and sighed. I felt bad for Dream. There was obviously something upsetting him, I just wish that he would tell me about it. I wasn’t always the best at comforting people, or even talking about things, but I still wanted to be there for him. Dream was my best friend above all else. We’d been internet friends for so long, so it was difficult for me to comfort him when he was sad and even more difficult for him to properly tell me what was upsetting him. But it was different now; I was here, and Dream was still not telling me what was wrong. It kind of hurt, but I also didn’t want to pry. We had a complicated relationship now, and the more I poked around the worse it could get on both ends. I groaned, sitting on the edge of my bed.  _ Just go back and make him tell you what’s wrong. _ But I couldn’t do that--Dream was his own person. I couldn’t just  _ make _ him tell me what was bothering him. But I could just be there as best as I could, as a friend. Right?

“Hey, George?” Dream’s voice called out. I quickly jumped up, opening my door.

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or are you about to stream?” I looked over at my computer, then to my watch. I wasn’t on schedule for another three and a half hours or so. 

“I’m good with a movie.” I told him, walking downstairs. He was already on the couch, munching on the cookies I had made. I smiled, climbing into my spot and staring at the screen in front of us.  _ Should I put my arm around him? _ No, we aren’t doing anything sex related so he might think that’s weird. But we are friends, so I guess it’s like a friendly thing to do? And he’s sad, so I would be comforting him. I stretched my arm along the back of the couch so I wasn’t touching him, waiting to see if he was going to lean in. Nothing. 

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Dream asked, looking over at me. 

“Um, I’m not really sure. What do we have?” I replied, keeping my arm rested there.  _ Fail. _

“I’ve got a Hulu sub and Sap has Prime. I think your Netflix is logged in as well.” Dream explained. “Ooh, what about this one-- _ Call Me By Your Name,  _ that sounds good, hmm? A romance?” Dream waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Who’s in it?” 

“Timotheé Chalamet? And--ooh! Armie Hammer.” Dream laughed. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. He hit play. Dream didn’t like guys, I didn’t think at least. Not like  _ that _ I mean. Sure, we were fooling around, but it was because we already had, like, a super good relationship built up and we knew it wouldn’t be hurt by a little kissing and rolling around in the sheets. I didn’t like guys either, but here we were. Dream and I were literally having sex and showering together and kissing and complimenting each other and-- “Can you get me a cup of water?” Dream asked. I swallowed hard and nodded, going into the kitchen. I didn’t like guys, Dream just happened to be there.

“Is tap water fine? Or do you want a bottle?”

“Tap is cool.” I got some in a glass, walking back to the couch and sitting down. Dream smiled while taking the glass. This time, he leaned into my arm, sinking his tall shoulder down into my side. I didn’t know that the movie was about a relationship kind of like ours--secret and so very hot. Each scene would turn me on more, and with Dream nuzzled so close in my chest, it was like I was on high alert.  _ What was happening to me? _ The ending was sad, and Dream cried. I would’ve, had I actually been paying closer attention, but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to even give the movie a second glance. 

“I’m, um, gonna go to the bathroom.” I mumbled, standing up. I could feel Dream’s eyes follow me as I walked down the hall and into the bathroom.  _ Why did the movie  _ and _ the smallest touch from Dream get me so turned on? Jeez. _ I pulled my pants down and began to palm myself through my briefs. My head rolled back and I put my hand between the thin layer of fabric, pumping myself a few times. 

“Hey, George?” Dream knocked on the door and I jumped. “Are you alright in there? You looked a little sick.”

“I’m fine.” I replied stiffly, my hand moving on its own. Even the sound of his voice turned me on--what was this? 

“Can I come in?”

“No.” I said quickly. “I--I’m on the toilet?” And why was I so embarrassed for him to know? Dream and I had literally seen each other in our most naked forms. How was  _ this _ any different?

“D-did you not like the movie?” Dream’s voice faltered. I felt myself getting close.  _ Fuck, _ I thought,  _ was he seriously getting upset? _

“N-no I liked it!” I assured him.  _ I liked it a lot. _ “Fuck,” I whispered under my breath, feeling my stomach knot up and my dick begin to twitch. 

“Okay, I’m coming in.” Dream opened the door and I looked up, meeting his eyes. I could feel an icy hot wave of embarrassment rush over my entire body as he watched me cum in my briefs. “Oh my god, I’m so--sorry.” Dream shut the door, backing out. I was mortified. Why was I so embarrassed? I pulled up my pants and washed my hands, rushing out of the bathroom. The feeling of the cum was uncomfortable, but I didn’t want it to be awkward. Or at least  _ more _ awkward. 

“Dream,” He was sitting on the couch, staring at the end credits roll by. 

“So, I guess you  _ did _ like the movie then?” Dream joked. I felt my face turn red. Why was he acting like he didn’t just completely invade my privacy? “I’m sorry,” I did a double take. Was Dream actually apologizing? “I shouldn’t have just walked in like that. Or picked a movie with, um, so much sex.”

“Oh my god,” I groaned, walking up the stairs. Dream laughed, following me. At least he wasn’t upset anymore. 

“I can’t believe you went and jerked yourself off because of a  _ movie _ , George!” Dream continued to laugh.  _ As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough. Now he was making fun of me for it? _ He followed me into my room and I scowled, fiddling with something on my desk to keep myself from saying something back. “I mean, yeah it was hot--but I didn’t think you’d find two guys kissing such a turn on.”

“I don’t!” I argued. My fingertips numb. Did I? I think I was just turned on because I associated the movie with Dream--with what we were doing. With it being a secret. “You’re being so dumb, Dream.” I rolled my eyes, still messing around with my desk to keep from facing him. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head, though, so I knew he was waiting for me to turn around. I just knew he was waiting for me to slip up.

“So you’ve never imagined what it would be like to kiss a guy--like  _ actually _ kiss a guy?” Dream’s voice was quiet, but that was when he was most dangerous. 

“I-” I swallowed hard, “I need to set up for my stream.” 

“You’re just scared to admit you  _ like _ what we’re doing, aren’t you?” Dream taunted. “That you genuinely enjoy being filled up by dick and then holding me down just the same.” My entire body went hot and rigid. Dream knew how to push my buttons, and right now he was pushing every last one of them. I spun around to face him, looking up at his towering body. I grabbed his face, crashing our lips together harshly. I didn’t want to think about his words. All I wanted to think about was getting him to shut up about it. Dream stumbled back onto my bed, falling onto his back. I crawled on top, straddling him without breaking the kiss. I pulled apart for air, pulling my shirt off and tossing it to the side. “George--”

“Be quiet.” I interrupted. I didn’t want to hear anything from Dream besides him screaming my name. It only took five minutes for the both of us to end up completely naked and rolling around for dominance on my bed. He could easily overpower me, and I liked the idea of being railed. But I also wanted to prove a point, and relieve some tension. It was a win-win situation, typically, but right now--I wanted to be the one on top. I put my fingers in my mouth before sticking them inside of Dream while he was on bottom. I quickly curled my fingers up, hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Dream cursed, his thighs tensing up. I continued to hit his prostate, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Say I’m in charge.” I ordered. Dream just moaned in response. “I’m in charge--say it, slut!” Dream’s eyes opened in shock.

“Yo--fuck! You’re in charge, George! Fuck me, you’re in charge.” He whined the last part, my stomach turning at the needy sound. I pulled my fingers out, admiring Dream’s shaking body. I reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube. I quickly lathered myself up and slowly began to insert myself into his tight hole. Dream groaned, cleaning at the sheets underneath him. I watched as his knuckles turned white, waiting a few seconds before moving again. I had one hand against the wall, keeping me steady, and the other hand I placed around Dream’s hard-on. “Fuck!” Dream’s face was beaded with sweat. “I don’t know how much more I can take, George.”

“Then be a good little slut and take it quietly, hm?” I snapped, thrusting faster while pumping him slower. It took focus and coordination but I could see Dream unravelling. Especially when I felt my tip brush his prostate. No coherent words came from Dream, only noises of pure bliss escaped the blonde boys mouth. It was fuel for me to keep going. I removed my hand from his dick, placing it on his hip and pulling him onto me more forcefully. I was so close. “Fuck,” I grunted, my thrusts becoming sloppier as I become tired and lost focus. 

“Nngh!” Dream whined as he came over his chest, his nails digging into my thighs, the feeling hurting delightfully. That sent me over the edge--I shot my load into him, just now realizing I didn’t put a condom on. I pulled out, my cum leaking out of his hole and onto my sheets. I wiped the sweat from my face and grabbed a towel, wiping myself clean. I tossed it to Dream, letting him clean himself up as well. 

“I, um, need to stream.” I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. I knew that he liked to cuddle after sex, but I also had a job. Dream exhaled shakily.

“Was that angry sex?” 

“What?” My hand dropped. 

“Are you angry at me?” He reiterated his sentence, standing up and pulling on his boxers. “Did we have sex because you were angry at me?”  _ Yes. _

“No, don’t be ridiculous.” I scoffed. 

“You called me a little slut, I think you were a  _ little  _ mad.” He laughed and I blushed. I hadn’t meant to, it just sort of slipped out. 

“Whatever, I was just releasing. Like we’re meant to.” I shrugged. Dream stared at me blankly.

“Right.” He nodded slowly, tossing the cum-towel back at me. “I’ll, um, join your stream in a bit.” He left my room and I stood there in silence. I knew that there was some truth to what he was saying earlier--about enjoying what we were doing. I did enjoy it. A lot more than I would care to admit. But there was something else: I enjoyed being with Dream.

\--

“I’m so happy you’re back, Sappynappy!” Dream cried, throwing his arms around him dramatically. 

“I’m glad too--Dream kept insisting we watch movies all the damn time.” I joked. Dream stuck his tongue out at me and I punched his arm. After our ‘angry-sex’ we hadn’t done anything remotely sex-related. Not a single joke either. It was weird, but it was good. I looked up to see Sapnap and Dream talking animatedly about something.

“Literally I cannot wait until I’m on break--every night is gonna be a party like when George finally moved in.” He clapped me on my shoulder.  _ I hope so. _ I looked up at Dream knowingly, who was also looking at me. We both hid smiles and continued talking with Sapnap. “So, guess what?”

“Do we really have to guess, or are you just going to tell us?” I asked.

“We’re having guests this week.” Sapnap laughed loudly. “One of you is gonna give up your rooms and share, just like the first night--”  _ Just like the first night? _ “--and then we’ll double up in the other bedrooms.”

“Wait, how many guests, Sap?” Dream shook his head. 

“Three. I wanted to invite more, but we don’t have the room.” Sap shrugged. “I got BBH, Big Q, and Karl to all book flights down to good ol’ Texas.” 

“They’re all coming here?” I asked slowly. “For what?”

“For fun, dumbass.” Sapnap thumped the back of my head. “We’re gonna have a weekend long party--”

“No we’re not.” Dream shook his head, laughing.

“--and it’s gonna the best fucking time ever.” Sapnap’s eyes were glowing. 

“So you and Quackity are gonna do what--just sit there and drink cranberry juice the whole weekend?” Dream joked.

“Well, I don’t know about Alex, but I’m one of the best rollers in all of Texas.”

“No you’re not.” Dream wheezed. “Oh my god--you’re uncharacteristically funny today, Sapnap.” Sapnap and Dream began to argue back and forth while I got sucked into my own thoughts again.  _ I’ll be sharing a room with Dream for a whole weekend.  _ This time we actually have an extremely high chance at getting caught by four different people if we try anything, and we were at a good place so what if this messed it up.  _ Just see if you can room with someone else. _ No, because then Sapnap will  _ know _ something is up. Dream and I have basically been attached at the hip since I moved in--he’d definitely be suspicious if I roomed with someone else. Why was this so difficult?

“George--why are you not defending your lover?” Sapnap teased. I felt my face heat up. 

“He is not my lover.” I said defensively. I could see the confusion in Sapnap’s face, so I quickly tried to come up with a joke. “We just have casual sex, Sapnap. I thought you knew?” Sapnap laughed at Dream’s dropped jaw. Who knew that the truth could be so hilarious?

\-- 

The weekend rolled around faster than I thought. The week was boring--Dream and I went by without having any sex, much to my displeasure. It wasn’t until Wednesday that I started to really feel the emptiness of not having someone there to meet my needs. It was  _ lonely.  _ They arrived Thursday evening, though we decided to save our partying until Friday after Sapnap’s last school day of the week; apparently he had a quiz in class and he didn’t feel like having a headache during his class. 

“Dream--holy shit, you’re tall.” Quackity laughed, making his rounds and hugging everyone. He was the last to arrive. “How are you guys not, like, intimidated by this huge man?”

“Oh, George is plenty intimidated.” Sapnap joked. I rolled my eyes, punching his arm. 

“Please, everyone knows that I don’t get intimidated.” I replied coolly. “Especially not by 6 foot something losers like Dream.” I grinned and he smacked the back of my head.

“Don’t call me a loser, you loser.” He pulled a face. It was almost like we were back to normal. Almost.“Quackity--my favorite shorty!” He hugged Quackity as he finished his rounds. My stomach felt like it was on fire. I must have eaten something bad, or been angry that he called me a loser. I pushed aside the feeling, turning away from Dream. 

“I can’t believe that you aren’t throwing us a cool welcome party.” Quackity retorted as he put his suitcase on my bed. I’d changed the sheets, but I still felt awkward about having him and Bad share the bed that Dream and I had fucked in. It was weird. 

“We are, just at a belated date.” I replied, making sure all my monitors were turned off. “Are you guys settled?” 

“Yes, thanks, George.” BBH smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Go make out with your  _ boyfriend _ .” Quackity joked. Bad threw one of the pillows at his face and I left the room, red. Karl and Sapnap were across the hall, arguing over who got the left side of the bed, and Dream was sitting in his stream room, focused on the computer.

“Hey,” I said, pushing open the door. 

“Oh, hi.” Dream didn’t even look up from his monitor. “What’s up?”

“I was about to, um, go to bed. When do you think you’ll come in?” I asked.

“You don’t need to wait up on me.” He replied.

“I know that.” My response was too quick. Dream looked over at me with a side glance. “I was--I just wanted to know.” 

“I’m not sure, I’m trying to finish this line of code to make Ranboo pick up whole grass blocks--it’s frustrating.” He set his jaw and I leaned over, taking a peak. “I just can’t seem to get this last bit right.” 

“Can I try?” I offered. Dream rolled his eyes, scooting away from his desk. After a few failed attempts and Dream complaining that I was so annoying for taking over, I finally said: “Try that.” And sure enough,

“It works.” Dream scoffed, standing up. His face broke out into a smile. He looked over at me, grinning and wrapped me up in a big hug. “Oh, you’re the absolute best!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” I pushed him off, laughing and his compliments. He shut down the monitors after saving everything and we went into his bedroom. “You’re so cute when you get all frustrated, you know?” My eyes went wide. Did I just call Dream  _ cute? _ To his  _ face? _ Dream looked over at me confusedly. 

“Oh, really?” Dream smirked and I laughed nervously. Maybe he thought I was joking. We joked all the time like that. I sat on the edge of his bed and he did the same. “So you think I’m cute, huh?”

“N-no!” I objected, my face heating up. Dream looked over at me, his eyes piercing mine. “Shut up, alright.” 

“George, it’s alright, I know I’m hot.” He laughed and crawled up to where he would sleep. He got under the blankets and I breathed out. “But cute? Hm, that’s a new one.” I crawled in next to him, turning my back to his face to hide my red cheeks.  _ Did I really think Dream was cute? _ I mean he was attractive, relatively speaking. And like he said, I’d go as far as saying he was hot. He had a nice toned body that made for really interesting sex, and his face wasn’t half bad either.  _ But cute? _ I peeked over my shoulder. He was turned towards me, about a foot between us, and his eyes were closed shut. The light from outside the window illuminated the upper side of his face, but other than that I couldn’t really see much. I couldn’t see his sharp jawline, which always had stubble and the remnants of his sideburns growing down them. And I definitely couldn’t see his soft grecian nose that was dotted with light brown freckles. I also couldn’t see his pink lips that reminded me so often what it was like to be kissed. I couldn’t see all the things that made him... _ oh my god. _ Dream was cute. I could feel my heart starting to race the more I imagined the way he looked. The way that Dream looked when he smiled at Sapnap’s ridiculous jokes or the way he looked when he was crying in my arms just last week. Dream had the perfect laugh that made me want to join in whenever he would wheeze at something I’d say, even if it was completely stupid, and he’d never leave someone’s joke hanging. Dream was  _ perfect, _ I daresay. I felt sick to my stomach; it was swirling around--no it was fluttering. Like something was flying around inside. I had  _ butterflies. _ What was happening to me? Was I really that enamored with Dream’s sex? Or was it something else? Was I actually developing feelings for him? For my best friend? My mind was spinning, my stomach was churning, and--his arm wrapped around my upper torso, pulling me close. I was frozen.  _ Was Dream trying to cuddle me? _ No, he was definitely asleep. I peeked over my shoulder, and sure enough, the blond was passed out. He just so happened to be rolling around in his sleep and I was the closest thing to grab. 

“Dream,” I whispered, trying to push his body off of me. But to no avail. Asleep, he was too heavy for me; that and the fact he had a death grip wrapped around my chest. His face was nuzzled right in the crook of my neck, making it hard to keep focus on anything--all I could think about was the warmth of his breath on the soft spot right behind my ear. 

“George,” His voice was so soft, I barely heard it. A shiver went through my whole body at the way he spoke.

“What?” I asked. No response. “What do you want? And while you’re at it--let me go.”

“George,” He said again, this time a little louder. I looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows. _ What the fuck is he doing? _ “Fuck.” I tensed up. Was he having a wet dream right now? I knew it was wrong, but I felt myself starting to get hard at the sound of his quiet moan.

“Oh my god, Dream.” I kicked his ankle with my heel and he didn’t stir.  _ This is so embarrassing. _ And then I felt it--Dream’s hard on was poking the back of my thigh. I flushed, my hard on straining against my briefs. “Dream wake up--oh my god.” I shook us back and forth, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Fuck, George.” My eyes widened and I felt his boxers get wet.  _ He literally just came against me.  _ In _ his sleep. _ I turned even redder, if that was possible. 

“Dream, wake up!” I pulled out of his arms and he finally opened his eyes.

“Wha--George?” Dream asked groggily. He looked down immediately, noticing the wet spot on his boxers. It was his turn to blush. “Oh m--wait, are you hard from that?” I covered myself and turned away. All of this was so much easier when I didn’t think about Dream in different ways. Why did I care if he saw me like this? “George, that was my fault, I’m sorry.”

“You literally came against my leg,” I replied dryly, still not facing him. 

“George,” His voice cracked, “just come back to bed. I can help you fix it.”  _ Come back to bed. _ I turned around, meeting his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I crawled into the bed and looked up at him, embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry--I shouldn’t get excited from  _ that.  _ You were sleeping.” I mumbled. 

“It’s okay.” He told me. “Just lay back and stay quiet.” I nodded and Dream pulled down my briefs. He began to lick me slowly, making it hard for me to contain my moans. But we had to be quiet--with Karl and Sap across the hall and Quackity and Bad just next door, we could get caught with the slightest misstep. Dream took my whole length in his mouth, deep throating me to his best ability; though he couldn’t do it for too long without tears starting to pour down his face. 

“Fuck, Dream, it feels really good.” I whispered. He hummed a response against my dick, sending vibrations up my spine. I entangled my hands in his hair, forcing him down on my dick even more. He gagged, but kept going. When he finally pulled off for air, I frowned. His face was red and blotchy from crying. “Are you okay--I’m sorry, I won’t do that.”

“No, it’s okay. It just takes a lot of concentration to be quiet. Let’s try that again when we have the house to ourselves?” Dream winked and reached over to his bed stand. “Where’s the lube?” 

“Did you ch-check the drawer?” I sat up. Dream checked. “Hm, we must’ve used it all. Guess we can try out some flavored kinds.” He laughed.

“Open.” Dream said. I did as he said, opening my mouth wide. I began to suck on Dream’s fingers, deep throating them as best as I could. “Fuck, you’re so hot, George.” He breathed quietly before moving his wet fingers towards my hole. I bit my lip hard as Dream pushed in his first two fingers, pumping at a steady pace immediately. 

“Fuck,” I whispered, managing to contain my moans by whispering Dream’s name every so often and panting. I felt like a damn dog, panting all the time, but there was no other option to express that I was enjoying it. 

“You wanna go all the way?” Dream asked. I met his eyes. The times I had bottomed Dream, I’d been a moaning mess--a complete, well,  _ whore _ for Dream’s dick would be an appropriate name for me. I really wanted it. I really  _ really  _ wanted it. But I also really didn’t want to get caught.

“Not tonight, keep fingering me.” I demanded.

“Someone’s a dominant bottom.” Dream chuckled, going faster as he hit my prostate repeatedly. “You’re in no position to make demands when I’m on top, got it?” I couldn’t form words. My hands were clasped over my mouth and I was biting my lips excruciatingly hard. The knot in my stomach began to form. I felt my thighs began to shake and my back arched like it had a mind of its own. I clenched my eyes shut as an intense orgasm washed over my entire body. I didn’t cum, but I did orgasm. “A dry orgasm? You haven’t had one of those before--want me to keep going?” 

“Give me a second.” I gasped, trying to catch my breath. “F-fuck, I can’t--oh my god.” Dream gently trailed his fingers up my quivering thighs, holding my hips down into the bed. 

“Keep quiet.” He reminded me before lowering his warm mouth onto my throbbing cock. I clenched my eyes shut, my hips fighting against his large hands. I came immediately into his mouth, trying my hardest to keep from crying out. Dream licked all the cum that kept spilling out of my dick, making sure I was finished before he laid next to me. “Better?”

“Um, y-yeah.” I was still shaking from the back-to-back orgasms--I’d never had such pleasure before, and the fact it came from someone who I think I was starting to develop feelings for made it even more of a sensual moment. 


	6. And I'm Okay With It

_Dream_

I started the coffee pot, waiting for someone else to come downstairs. I knew they were all awake--I could hear Quackity arguing with Bad over how much he snored, and Karl woke up when Sap left for work. I also knew George was awake because he was active on Twitter. _George._ So much went through my head anytime I thought about him. Last week, it was almost like he--well, it was almost like he felt the same way about me. And then he got mad at me for bringing it up, and we had sex. Hot, anger fueled sex in which he called me a slut. It was just weird. Sometimes, George was this great, kind guy who I could rely on _as_ a friend and friend only. And then other times I see that exact same thing but I see it as a guy who would make a great boyfriend. And then last night, I had a dream about him where we, well, we were obviously having sex but it was passionate and it was driven by _love._ And it’s something that I want.

“Good morning.” Karl said, grabbing a seat at the counter. “Sleep well?”

“Meh. George talks in his sleep.”

“Yeah, I heard.” My eyes went wide. “Kept saying, _‘Harder’_ and _‘faster.’_ I don’t know how you didn’t move to the couch.” I turned away to hide my blush. And here I thought we were quiet. These walls were thin as hell.

“Guys!” Quackity ran down, Bad chasing him with a disapproving look. “Look what I found--” Quackity displayed a half used bottle of lube. I choked on my coffee. _Fuck._ “George is hooking up with someone!”

“Alex, he is a whole adult, stop poking in other people’s business.” Bad chastised, sitting next to Karl. 

“That would make sense,” Karl added in, looking at me, “Dream and I heard him sleep talking--he was practically moaning.”

“What was he saying?” Quackity asked.

“Ew, why does that matter?” Karl made a face.

“Because maybe we can find out who it is, or if it was a girl or, who knows which way Georgie swings, a _boy._ ” Quackity laughed and George came downstairs. 

“Good morning.” He quipped, moving behind me for coffee. He looked up at me and I widened my eyes, trying to signal something--literally _anything._ He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, looking back at the other three boys. “What?”

“Who are you fucking?” Karl asked. Bad smacked the back of his head.

“Language!” 

“Wh-what?” George’s voice cracked. 

“Big Q found your bottle of lube, and I heard you having a wet dream last night. Dream can attest, right Dream?” Karl responded, grinning madly. 

“I’m not getting involved.” I responded quickly, turning away to hide my blush. 

“So, who are you seeing, Georgie? Is it a regular? Or do you just fuck whoever you can whenever you can?” Quackity laughed. George was bright red. I felt terrible. I should say something--do something. I could say that the bottle was mine. _No, that would make it obvious._ I could change the subject. _No, that wouldn’t work; they’re too persistent._ I could make something up? _Yes._

“I know who he’s seeing.” I said quickly, trying to come up with something quick. George looked over at me confusedly, and worriedly. We’d agreed we’d keep it a secret, and I wasn’t about to get caught because Quackity was a nosy son of a bitch. “He’s dating my cousin, Cla--ire.”

“Claire? That’s a stupid name--I was expecting some hot foreign babe.” Quackity rolled his eyes. “Got any pictures?”

“None that you can see.” George responded hotly, turning away from the laughing boys and grabbing the creamer. We made eye contact and I could read the thanks on his face. 

\--

I wrapped the cord around my arm, tossing it in the bucket under my desk. My door opened and George walked in.

“Hey,” I smiled and he shut the door. 

“They all went to the store to get things for tonight.” He told me, walking over quickly before standing on his tiptoes to kiss me feverishly. I immediately responded, picking George up and walking to the closest wall to shove him up against it.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?” I asked.

“No.” George replied, pulling my shirt off from behind my head. “Fuck me in the chair.” My stomach began to do cartwheels at the request and I leaned back in to kiss him. _God, George was so hot._ I turned us back around, setting him in my gaming chair. I quickly finished undressing while George removed his own clothes. It wasn’t like we were rushing, but I wanted to make sure I had as much time to fuck George as possible. I grabbed the lube from my desk drawer--I’d hid it from this morning, planning to move it after everyone had gone to bed--and lathered myself and his hole up since I wasn’t prepping him. 

“I want you to scream my name.” I whispered, pushing into him. George grunted and I found my footing. Him being in the chair put us in an awkward position, but I got it to work. One of my hands rested on the desk behind the chair and the other on the back of the chair; George’s legs were wrapped around my waist as I plunged into him, filling him more and more by the second, and his arms were wrapped around the arm rests for support. 

“Fuck! Dream, faster!” George whined, his legs pulling me in tighter. It was _hot._ I pushed in harder and faster, my eyes clenching shut as I felt myself nearing release.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I repeated as it came closer and closer. George opened his eyes, meeting mine as we both came. He spilled all over his chest, and I exploded into him. I pulled out of him, panting heavily, and leaned down, pressing a long kiss to George’s lips. Surprisingly, George kissed me back. “You’re so--fuck, I don’t know, beautiful.” George turned red, stammering while he tried to find words. I turned away, pulling on my clothes. 

“You’re, um--you’re not too bad yourself, Dream.” George mumbled. I paused. “I’m gonna go shower before the others get back so they don’t see that I look like sex.” 

“G-good idea.” I nodded. George walked out, carrying his clothes with him. There was a heavy pit that had been in my stomach for quite some time, and since George had been around it seemed to be feeling lighter and rising to my chest. I knew what the feeling was, but I refused to own up to it until now. I was falling in love with George. 

\--

“So who’s Claire?” Sapnap asked, his eyes already starting to become red. 

“My cousin.” I reminded him. “She came on the weekend you were gone.” I lied. While George had been in the shower, I’d come up with a whole elaborate lie about George’s girlfriend, and my cousin, Claire and how I walked in on them doing the deed and it was very awkward--based very loosely on me walking in on George jerking off--and how she lives in Montana for college

“Weird.” Sapnap shrugged. “Big Q you want some?”

“Like a hit or two--I’m not greening out, Sapnap.” Quackity deadpanned, taking the blunt from Sapnap. I laughed. Bad was already passed out after three shots on the couch, sleeping peacefully. 

“Listen up!” Karl shouted. “Not you two underaged _boys_ \--just Dream and George since _BAD_ is asleep. Anyways. Let’s play truth or shot--”

“I wanna play--I’m 21 literally at the end of the month.” Quackity complained. 

“No. No children allowed.” Karl deadpanned.

“Then let us play and take a hit every time?” Sapnap offered. 

“It’s like you’re trying to green out.” George laughed. Karl and I began to wheeze in sync. We all sat in a circle, like a group of middle school girls. It was stupid. 

“I’ll go first--Sapnap, why did you try and cuddle me last night?” Karl asked, hiccuping.

“Because I love you, Karlie.” Sapnap proclaimed dramatically. “Nah, but really, you were warm and I was cold. But you need to sleep with socks on--that’s nasty. Do I get to go now?”

“Yes.” Karl mumbled, holding his feet self-consciously. 

“Dream--” I flinched at the sharpness of his words. “What was the last wet dream you had?”

“Ew, Sapnap!” Karl and Quackity groaned in disgust. George laughed, but I could feel his eyes staring at me. I exhaled, pouring myself a shot. I quickly downed it and shook my head in disgust. George and I never talked about what my dream was actually about--it was too personal. And he wouldn’t understand, anyways. 

“Quackity, what’s the last thing you looked up?” Quackity launched into a deep explanation of his search history for: _cat genocide_ before finally moving on to George. 

“Georgie! What’s the dirtiest thing you and Claire have done?” Karl punched his arm and Quackity laughed. George laughed as well. 

“Hmm, the dirtiest? Well, we do it in the arse all the time.” George said. Quackity’s eyes went wide. The other’s stayed quiet, looking over at me.

“Uh--um, let’s not talk about my cousin that way.” I stammered, crossing my legs to hide the growing bulge. 

“I’m gonna bring it back to Dream.” He turned to me with a smirk. “What’s the most attractive thing about each of us?” I set my jaw, looking over to Sapnap and the others nervously. They didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, but I knew that George was pushing my buttons. I turned to Sapnap first, looking him up and down. 

“Smile.” Then to Quackity. “Height.” Then to Karl. “Definitely your laugh.” Karl laughed as I moved on to George. There were a million things I loved about George, I couldn’t just pick one. But I also couldn’t pick something weird and make it obvious in front of everyone. “Eyes.” He looked up at me immediately, knowing what I had done. He’d made that compliment not too long ago, saying he liked my eyes. I did like George’s eyes--I liked them a lot. They were so soft, and kind looking. Anytime I would look into them, I’d instantly feel at ease. George was good at that. 

“I’m tired.” Quackity complained. “These questions suck.” Quackity took a long drag, coughing out the tiniest puffs of smoke. “I’m going to bed.”

“See you in the morning, party pooper.” Sapnap rolled his eyes at Quackity. “Karl you gonna cuddle with Q tonight? Or are you gonna stay with me?” 

“Shut up.” He laughed. “Dream it’s your turn.”

“Sap, when’s the last time you kissed someone?” I asked, sipping at some water. Sapnap shot me icy daggers. I felt kind of bad; you see, I knew Sap hadn’t kissed anyone since highschool. That being said, I also knew this question would be a great dig at him for trying to get me with the wet dream question earlier. 

“Actually,” Sapnap sighed, “if we’re being transparent, I kissed someone very recently.”

“What?” I laughed. “You’re such a fuckin’ liar.”

“I’m not lying--I literally kissed someone _yesterday._ ” My eyebrows furrowed together. Did Sapnap kiss someone at school? Did he secretly have a girlfriend or something. “I kissed Karl!” My jaw dropped. I looked over at Karl, who was cracking up, _still,_ and over to George who was just as shocked as me. 

“You’re fucking lying.” I shook my head. 

“No, I’m not. Why would I lie about that?” Sapnap asked.

“Because you are touch starved.” I replied. 

“You are an asshole. It was a friendly kiss. Watch.” Within a second Sapnap was across our mini-circle and pecked Karl on the lips. It wasn’t sexual, nor romantic, just a little kiss. “I’ll kiss you too, Dream, if you want--” I backed away from him.

“No, thanks.” I laughed, sliding into George. “Well, hello there.”

“Ew, you two--no flirting!” Karl shouted. “I bet that Claire isn’t real, huh, and you two are fucking on the DL, that means downlow.” We looked at each other before laughing awkwardly. Karl was plastered and Sapnap was on his second blunt. We were good. 

“Alright, you guys. Go upstairs and cuddle.” I told Karl and Sap. “George and I’ll clean up down here--oh, Bad is still passed out.” 

“We’ll just leave him on the couch--like you guys did to me.” Sapnap grumbled, walking up the stairs with Karl following behind him. I looked over at George. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, except for when you were bugging me with the questions.” I whispered, pulling George to his feet. He looked up at me, his cheeks tinted pint from the alcohol. We’d both consumed relatively small amounts, so I felt pretty in control of myself. “What?” I asked when I noticed he was staring at me funnily.

“You’re so beautiful, Dream.” He said clearly. My heart skipped a beat. Did George just call me _beautiful?_

“What?”

“I said you’re beautiful.” He replied. “I should’ve said it yesterday, but I-I didn’t.”

“George, I think you’ve had a little too much--” I began, my words cut short by George’s mouth pressed against mine. My eyes went wide before they closed, my body sinking into his kiss. It was like the kiss I gave in the shower last week--it wasn’t driven by sex or lust, rather pure passion and _love._ We pulled apart and I looked down at his face. Without saying any words, I led George upstairs, both of us quietly grinning as we made our way to the bedroom. I shut the door behind me, making sure to lock it. _We probably won’t be able to stay as quiet as we should, so just in case._ George continued the kiss, cradling my face between his hands, and wrapping his legs around my waist; I picked him up, carrying him to the bed and gently laying him down--all without breaking us apart. _All this sex with George was making for one hell of a good workout,_ I thought. I separated our mouths, a string of saliva connecting our mouths. “George, I really want to make love to you.” I whispered. I was so scared that they could hear us. 

“Clay, I really want that too.” Those words were all I ever wanted--no _needed_ to hear. I pulled away from George, removing all my clothes and watching George as he followed suit. I grabbed the lube and began to stroke myself with it, making sure I was ready to go in. 

“Are you ready?” I whispered. George nodded. I placed one hand on the wall above us--just like I had done everytime before--and slowly began to push inside of him. George was keeping quiet, biting his already busted lip gently. “I know, I’m almost in, baby.” I whispered, my other hand finding its way to his. They intertwined as I began to thrust. My movements were slow and steady--just the way that love should be. We were both grunting quietly--no unnecessary screams were escaping. The room was filled with our heavy breathing, however, which was music to my ears. 

“Dre--Clay, I’m almost--nngh--there.” George whispered, clawing at my back as I brushed his prostate again. 

“Shh, shh--I know. Me too.” I squeezed his hand and thrusted once more. And felt myself hit my own release. I bit my lip, squeezing George’s hand to keep from crying out. George came, exploding between our chests. I pulled out of him, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. “George--” He kissed me, pulling my face towards his with his slender hands. My stomach was knotting. _You have to tell him now._ We separated and I stared into his dark brown eyes--the ones that belonged to my best friend; to the man that I was in love with. 

“I love you, Clay.” George whispered. Time seemed to stop; my heart paused, my eyes didn’t blink, even my mouth couldn’t move. And George--he was frozen right in front of me. I needed to move. I needed to say something--I needed to say _it._

“I love you too, George.” I replied, pulling him in for another kiss. It was like there were symphonies crescendoing in my brain and fireworks exploding in my heart--this was the kiss that they showed in movies. The kiss between two people in _love._


	7. Take My Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of Medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh, another smut warning; also short chapter

_ George _

It was stupid how much one person could affect your whole life. Dream came into my life so long ago as a friend. Then we became  _ best _ friends--he knew me better than anyone in the entire world. And then we became paramours, keeping our casual sex a secret from everyone and hiding our true feelings from one another. And now we were lovers. It was dumb. 

“George! You’re going to make me lose!” Dream groaned, pushing me off of his arms while he tried to play Minecraft from our bed. “I am literally about to destroy the dragon in this speedrun of--TWENTY-FOUR MINUTES! The crowd goes wild--ahhhhh.” I shook my head, smiling at him.  _ He is such a weirdo. _

“We literally play Minecraft for a living and you still would rather play it than spend time with me?” I asked. He grinned, planting a kiss on my lips and tossing the controller aside. 

“Of course not, baby.” He mumbled into my mouth. “I just wanted to show off for you, that’s all.” I rolled us over, placing soft kisses down Dream’s jawline and towards his neck. “George,” Dream whispered, his hands grasping my hips firmly. I could feel him getting hard underneath my touch.

“We’ve got, like, an hour before anyone comes back--let me take charge this time.” I replied, sliding myself down his body. Dream lifted his hips, letting me slide off his sweatpants.  _ No boxers? _ I smirked and took the tip of his cock into my mouth. 

“Fuck,” Dream whined, arching his back already. I smiled, taking him all the way to the back of my throat, slowly hollowing out my cheeks around his length. He was starting to twitch. I pulled my mouth off of him and Dream gasped. “Really, George? This again?”

“I liked to play with my food, what can I say?” I replied flirtatiously. “Now get on the floor and on your knees.” Dream scrambled to the floor and I fumbled while unzipping my jeans. I pulled my pants and briefs off, releasing my constrained hard on. “I’m going to fuck your beautiful face, Dream.” After Dream had told me he wanted to try this when we could be louder, I did a bit of research over it since it was kinkier than I’d tried before. “If you need to genuinely stop at any point, tap my thighs twice, okay?” Dream nodded, licking his lips. “I’m also going to call you names again.”

“Oh, yeah? What kind of names?”

“Just start sucking, Dream.” I rolled my eyes and Dream took me into his mouth. I groaned, gripping his hair tightly and forcing him further on my dick. I could hear him gag, but he didn’t tap out. “Oh? You like that, slut?” Dream hummed against my length and I moaned, thrusting against his face. I looked down; I always liked watching Dream as he gave me head, but this was a whole new sight. I watched as tears fell down Dream’s face as I fucked his throat; the sound of my skin hitting his face almost echoed in the seemingly quiet room. It was a sight of pure sex and pure erotic beauty. I felt my stomach knotting up. “Fuck, fuck--keep going. I bet you like that, huh? You like me fucking your face, huh, you fuckin’ whore?” Dream hummed a response against me and I felt my body begin to shake as I came down his throat. “Fuck,” I pulled out of his mouth and Dream bent over, panting. He wiped his face, cleaning the tears off his blotchy face. “Are you okay?”

“Can you please let me cum, George?” Dream’s voice was hoarse, but he still sounded whiny and needy. My dick twitched at the sound. I nodded, helping him onto the bed. I licked the tip, just like I did before, before taking him whole. “Fuck!” I loved the way his voice sounded--raw, raspy, rugged; all because I fucked his throat. It was beautiful. 

“Hmm.” I hummed against him. Dream bucked his hips, the tip of his dick hitting the back of my throat. I felt myself gag, tears pricking my eyes.  _ God, is this what he felt like that whole time?  _ I continued on and made my movements slow, teasing Dream, but making sure it was pleasurable. I could feel him starting to twitch against my tongue, signaling the start of his release.

“I-I’m cumming!” Dream mumbled quickly, shooting his load into the back of my throat. I swallowed, pulling off of Dream with a pop. “Fuck, George, you never fail to surprise me.” He sat up, leaning in for a kiss. I smiled softly, pressing my lips against his. We pulled away.

“Alright, let’s go get dressed and greet the guests, yeah?” I grinned. Dream nodded, rolling off the bed and pulling his clothes back on. 

“I am going to shower, because I took a load to the chest last night and didn’t after that. So,” He pointed to the door and walked off and I shook my head, laughing. I pulled back on my briefs before getting dressed for the evening. 

\--

“Dream! Sapnap, Holly--They’re here!” I shouted, opening the door. The three of them came running down the stairs. “Hey, guys, come on in.” Everyone piled in our doorway, taking off their coats and hats. Dream came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his chin on my head. Karl was dancing around with Quackity, and Bad laughed with Techno as some stupid played over the speakers. 

“Holly said that she and Sap are going to get an apartment soon.” Dream mumbled. I shrugged.

“Guess we get the house to ourselves, then.” I replied.

“What if we got our own place?” Dream’s voice sent a chill down my spine. “Like on our own--away from here?”

“Are you asking to move in with me, Dreamy?” I joked.

“No, I’m asking  _ you _ to move in with me.” He stepped away from me. “I’m serious--we could go to New York, or somewhere big like that. Or we could just travel, if you’d prefer.”

“I’d go anywhere with you.” I whispered, standing up on my tiptoes and kissing him. 

“EW! Stop kissing in front of us--that’s rude!” Quackity groaned. “I don’t have a lover to kiss--Karl, do you wanna--”

“Nope.” Karl jumped over the couch, evading Quackity’s lunge. I laughed at the pair, turning back to Dream.

“Montana.” I whispered. 

“What?” Dream looked down at me from our friends goofing off. 

“Let’s move to Montana.”

\--

I stared out of the window, watching for any sign of the familiar black car. Nothing. I groaned, my head resting against the window pane, as Patches Jr. jumped up on my lap.

“Hey, kitty kitty.” I smiled, petting the top of her head. “I know, he’s taking forever.” I looked back out the window, taking the time to admire our view. It had been about a year and a half since I first moved to the States; Sapnap met a girl that could stand his terrible jokes and annoying laugh, and they began to rent an apartment closer to the campus. Dream and I decided that staying in a house like that all by ourselves was not practical just yet, so we moved to Montana and live in a nice cottage-style house up in the mountains. Surprisingly, we still get good enough reception to stream once a week. Outside of streaming, I don’t really get to talk to or see Sapnap and the others much any more, which is a real let down, but Dream and I plan on inviting them to Christmas this year. 

The view outside the window was a snow capped, rocky mountain with lots of grass--Dream had been very skeptical about moving to Montana and called it a desolate place where only a crazy person would visit. But I thought that since he was the one who tried to use it in our cover in the first place, that Montana was the place to go. I watched our winding road anxiously, waiting for the car to pull up. Dream had actually gotten a job as a computer teacher at the local school, and so his days became longer and I saw him less. It was sad at first, but apparently Dream apparently really loves children. Which is what we were hoping to achieve in the next couple years or so. Dream and I, we were best friends and we were lovers. The best couples are. And there was nothing that could ever break us apart.

“Look at that, Patches,” I pointed out the window at the approaching car, “there’s the man of the hour.” I gently put her on the ground, the anticipation growing in my stomach. I’d already set everything up.  _ Get in position. _ I jumped over the back of the couch, trying to look like I’d been lounging. The door swung open. 

“Hello?”

“Clay?” I looked over my shoulder, dropping the random book I’d picked up. 

“Hello, baby,” He grinned, planting a kiss on my forehead before placing an even softer one on my lips. “Whatcha reading?”

“Um,” I checked the cover, “ _ Something Beautiful Happened, _ ” I smiled at the name. “How was class?”

“So good. I caught one of the kids playing Minecraft on the computers, and so I showed him a few tricks. It was so cool.” Dream laughed, sitting next to me. “Did you make dinner--something smells good?”

“Yes, actually.” I stood up, pulling him towards the kitchen. “I watched so many YouTube videos, so it better taste good.” He laughed, sitting across from me at our table. Dinner--it was perfect. I’d even surprised myself. I stood up to ‘grab dessert,’ walking over to the counter. My heart was pounding.  _ Okay, keep calm and just do it.  _ I turned back around, about to drop to the ground, when Dream was already on the floor. “Oh my--Dream.” 

“George,” Dream whispered softly, “um, we’ve been best friends for six years now. And I’ve been in love with you for almost all of that time.” My heart was beating in my ears. “I always knew that you were kind, caring, and the best type of friend any person could hope for, but would you do me the honor of being the best type of husband that I could ask for?” My vision was blurry from the water pooling in my eyes.

“Dammit, Dream, you ruined my proposal.” I wiped the tears falling down my cheeks. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, you know? And I don’t think I can top your proposal, so I’m not going to try, but I just want to say that I love you so, so much Clay. And you’re everything to me. So, yes. I’ll be your husband and you’ll be mine.” Dream took my shaky hand, putting on the tiny band that he’d bought for me. I then took his much larger hand, putting on the silver band I’d gotten for him. He stood up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a deep kiss. 

“I love you, George.”

“I love you too, Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i also lowkey forgot that george was colourblind when drafting so, just go w it lol. my next book will be more accurate w that


End file.
